


Blue Scale

by chaya, junedune



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack Treated Seriously, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/pseuds/chaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/junedune/pseuds/junedune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个脑洞大开的AU。在他们还小的时候，少年Bucky就和人鱼Steve在布鲁克林相识。之后Bucky上了战场，Steve在Merskine博士的帮助下得到了人类的双腿，并额外附送了一大把棒棒的肌肉，然后解救出了他被坏蛋抓走的男朋友。他们一起建立了咆哮突击队，一起冲锋陷阵，直到一起坠机并在冰层里被冻了几十年。在这个宇宙里Bucky不曾被坏蛋抓走第二次，Steve可以在人形和鱼尾间自由切换。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2014 - 1934 - 2014

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue Scales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347195) by [chaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/pseuds/chaya). 



> 本文由Hail Stucky翻译组联合翻译，具体名单请见SY：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-159521-1-2.html

Sam环顾了一周Bucky和Steve在塔里的新楼层，点着头抱起了手臂。  
  
“让我猜猜，”他慢慢地说，“你们点点头，对小辣椒说这地方非常好。”  
  
“是的。”Bucky说。  
  
“而且你们是老头子，其中一个在大西洋里耗了半辈子，所以你们不知道塞满这里的大部分是什么。”  
  
“ _是的。_ ”Bucky说。  
  
Steve责难地指向室内泳池边上一个长得像暖气片的东西，“那个？”  
  
“那个加热毛巾。”Sam瞪了眼Bucky困惑的表情，“  _你把它们放上去，它们就会变热。_ 天啊。”  
  
“好吧，但是 _那些_ ？”Bucky指着通往泳池的楼梯边上的那些控制面板。  
  
Sam瞥了眼，“那个球状物看上去像是浴缸喷头。不是喷气式 _飞机_ 那种喷头，而是……它从…抽水……就像温泉。它搬运水。”  
  
Steve发出一声好奇的声音，开始脱衬衫。已经完全习惯了的Sam转身背对着他，等Bucky进入他的视线范围，在Steve脱衣服的时候继续他们的谈话。Bucky隐约露出抱歉的表情，Sam立即挥手表示没关系。  
  
“我能理解那个浴室，”Bucky继续说，“但是那里有块石头…？Tony觉得Steve洗澡需要用到石头？”  
  
“浮石。人类的东西。去角质用的。”Sam假装用什么东西摩擦他的手臂和肩膀，“没必要用这个。”  
  
Bucky点了点头。Sam身后传来一声轻轻的溅水声表明Steve正在泳池里探索着，“有钱人经常在卧室里建泳池吗？还是说只有我们的是这样？”  
  
“应该是只有你们这样。”Sam证实道。  
  
**  
**  
  
“有一天，”Bucky说，他环在Steve的肩膀上的手臂收紧了一点，“我长大了，我会有一个自己的小公寓，它很小，但是，但是你能在那儿，冬天住在热水里。”  
  
“在一个公寓里？”Steve在他的肩头含糊地说，微微地颤抖着。  
  
"在浴缸里，"Bucky解释道，“我们可以让水一直热着，浇在你身上。那会像夏天一样。我们可以一起听收音机，你可以告诉我我做饭的味道有多难闻。”  
  
Steve叹息着靠近了他，将Bucky的后背一直推向码头的柱子。在他们上方并没有多少行人走过，这儿寒冷，刮着风，而接下来只会变得更冷。  
  
“你 _得_ 走了，”Bucky长叹，他恨这个，“因为你想呆在这儿而冻伤是没有意义的。”  
  
“我 _喜欢_ 这儿。”Steve顽固地说，“我们是为寒冷而生的，我很好。”  
  
“你 _不好_ ，而且你 _知道_ 的。去南边，三月的时候再回来。到时候我会给你一条新项链的。”  
  
Steve吞咽着，用鼻子挨近了Bucky，“那浴缸会是怎样的？”  
  
Bucky想了想，“光滑的，像贝壳的内面。白色的，有水管在你想要的时候放水出水。”  
  
“我能装进那里吗？”  
  
“我会在地板上放个桶来装你的尾巴。”  
  
**  
**  
  
“我记得我还被许诺了一个桶，”Steve平平地说道，Bucky没有注意到Sam困惑的目光；他正转着眼珠假笑，出于某些原因。


	2. 1935 - 1943

 

“不。”Steve说，他瘦弱的肩膀以一种意味着他感到迷茫、又或是有些无助的方式微微缩着。Bucky环顾四周，然后开始系上自己的纽扣。  
  
“这没事，好吗？我们不必……”  
  
“这就像我的耳朵，但不一样。”  
  
Bucky停下动作观察他的耳朵。  
  
“这就像，”Steve深吸一口气，他的尾巴在拍打着海岸的浪花里焦虑地挥动着，“你喜欢抚摸我耳朵上的鳍。你很喜欢，是吗？”  
  
“是的。”Bucky缓慢地说。  
  
“因为这让我感觉很好。我在这么做的时候感觉到完全放松，愉快，而且昏昏欲睡，你不会有这些感觉，但是，但是你会因为让我快乐而快乐，是吗？”  
  
“但这不仅仅是抚摸，这 _不一样_ ，这，”Bucky加重了手势，“我会不高兴的，如果只有你满足我而我不能回馈你。”  
  
“我不能抚摸 _你的_ 耳朵，来让你在我的大腿上睡着，但这从来不是问题。”他的表情很顽固，“我不能……通过这个感受，这没关系。我喜欢触碰你，我喜欢你也喜欢我这么做。”  
  
Bucky叹气：“这……是你想要的吗？我的意思是，人鱼，有没有一个季节，他们……”  
  
“不是这样的。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
他吞咽了一下。“我们的做法不一样。不像你们做的那样。”  
  
“所以你希望我这么做，但是希望我换个方法。”Bucky觉得有些类似希望的东西膨胀开了。  
  
“那无关触摸，只是有关制造……关于 _生育_ 的。”  
  
Bucky不得不再次转移了视线。他带来的毯子丢在一边，它涂上了厚厚的一层沙子，当他裹着它的时候，他很确定自己看上去像一个顶着沮丧脑袋的沙堡。  
  
“请别伤心。”  
  
“在我们这儿，如果一方想做而另一方不想，用任何方式做都像是……卑鄙的。这是自私的。”  
  
“Buck,，你不自私。如果我不想触碰你，那是不一样的。”  
  
过了一会儿，几根温暖的手指终于开始从毯子的褶边下挤过来，抚摸着Bucky的小腿。Bucky紧绷起身体，那手指就撤离了。  
  
**  
**  
  
“我对你做的事，”Steve喘息着，明显正在努力把Bucky按在树上并且不把他推出去，“你能，你能对我做吗？”  
  
Bucky的脑袋正忙着分辨接下去会发生的事，“Stevie，什么是……”  
  
“触摸，”Steve鼓起勇气，用额头抵住Bucky的额头。他觉得很热。他的呼吸很奇怪。“这新身体，我觉得，我觉得如果它是人类的，它想…… _我_ 想……”  
  
这不是真的，“你想做那事（make time）！？”  
  
Steve看上去尴尬而困惑：“我，我认为？”  
  
Bucky盯着他看了一会儿，然后他的视线回到他从那里被拖走的篝火旁，又回到Steve身边。天黑了，但还是有足够的星光让Bucky可以看见他扩张的瞳孔，涨红的嘴唇。  
  
“我认为你想要。”他低语，几乎是说给自己听的。  
  
“你也可以，”Steve咬着他的嘴唇，然后不确定地向后退了一点，“做你，我是说，做你 _想_ 做的。”  
  
“听着，Stevie，”Bucky伸出手抓住Steve的制服前襟，猛地将他拉到身前，“我要向你展示我所知道的所有事情。你说你不喜欢哪些事，我就停止做哪些事。如果你说你想全都停下，我就停下。”  
  
Steve用臀部压向他。Bucky明白了他在想些什么，吞了口口水。“我不觉得我会要你停下。”  
  
Bucky忍住了一声呻吟，他继续用一只手抓着Steve的衬衫，另一只手摸索到Steve双腿之间的鼓胀。Steve发出一声压抑的啜泣，然后是柔软的呜咽，Bucky等了几秒，确保一切都好，而后缓慢地按压着，一边舔过Steve脖子上他能够到的所有地方。又一次更加坚实的挤压，在他的想象中他能看见Steve的勃起顶起他陌生的衣料。Bucky的内裤已然紧贴在皮肤上，而Steve喘息得像快要射了。  
  
“就算你是个成年人，”Bucky低声说，声音比他想的飘忽得多，“就算你从没做过这个，你也太快了。”  
  
“让我——”Steve的呼吸凝滞了，他把他的臀部向前送去，大腿摩擦着Bucky的性器让他气喘吁吁，“求你了，求你继续下去。”  
  
“好的，doll，我哪都不去。”Bucky努力忽视自己身体的渴求，引导着Steve靠着树，站得足够稳，好让Bucky能够屈膝跪下，“我保证你会感觉很好的。”  
  
Steve，这个来自一个甚至没有把生殖器靠近别人嘴巴这个概念的世界的人，咬了咬自己的下唇，看向了别处。Bucky深呼吸，猛地扯开他的裤子，往手里吐了口唾沫，上下撸动他的长度。  
  
“噢！噢…”Steve发出几声闷声，向上伸出拳头捶打着树。树叶警告般地沙沙作响。  
  
“嘘，没事的。”Bucky在这个位置几乎看不见对方现在的模样，Steve的臀部迅速地拱起，光线如此昏暗。Bucky仍把这一幕保存在记忆里，他的眼睛不时地向上扫去来确保Steve没有打算挥开他或别的什么动作，但Steve完全没有这样的意图。他大声喘气，红润的嘴唇大张着，而后他再一次喘息着挣动起来，在Bucky手里射出了浓稠的一，二，三股。  
  
Bucky吞了口水，一只手悄悄往下伸向自己的裆部，撸动着，抬头看Steve是否仍在失神之中，还是已经冷静下来了。他无法分辨。  
  
“……Stevie？”  
  
“怎么……”  
  
“你还好吗？”  
  
“还好。”  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“……我们什么时候能再做一次？”


	3. 2012

Thor和其他人一样震惊，但因为完全不同的原因。

“你们几个世纪前就被杀光了，”他呼出一口气，“马勒凯斯的人，他们——”

Steve举起一只手，满脸苦相。“我们中的一些成功抵达了中庭，”他说，看上去就像Bucky所见过的最不愉快的样子，“我们……很安静，不希望被找到。”

“安静真是一个好方法。”Tony咕哝道。

“好吧，如果你们人类没有去发明那个叫潜水钟的东西，我们就不必向那条海沟走得越来越远从而——”Steve镇定下来，“我们一直很安静。我获得了血清，能让我变成现在这样。所有知道这事的人要么死了，要么在这间房间里。”

**  
**

“我的天啊，”Bruce在返回塔的车里咕噜着，一些schwarma 的碎屑仍洒在他的替换衬衣上，“水肺。”

或多或少自愿来确保Bruce睡在客房的床上而不是在通道口或电梯里的Steve，靠在Bucky身上皱起眉头，“那是人还是东西？”

“不知道。”Bucky说，拍了下Tony的肩膀，“水肺不是什么'我要吐了'之类的俚语吧？”

“什么？不。”Tony开车避过了又一个路坑，暂时把车开到空车道上，“这是个缩略词，自主水下呼吸器。这是个…噢，实际上，这真是个好主意。”

“它是像潜水钟一样吗？”Steve猜测道，在Tony发出哼声的时候翻了个白眼。

“一样的目的，更好的技术。我想平民开始将它们用于娱乐大约是在…冷战之后，不过那时候你们更冷…你穿上保暖橡胶制服，带鳍的鞋，护目镜和氧气罐之类的。我认为Bruce正试图在浩克化之后精疲力竭的迷迷糊糊中告诉你这个，Bucky应该考虑去通过考核认证，这样你就能带他去海底了。

Bucky从语法上分析了一会儿，然后看着Steve，对方看上去正尽力让自己不要太兴奋。“你们能下到多深？”

“带着商用现货(commercial off-the-shelf)，能下几百米。”他停顿了一下，“带着……店里买的设备。”他解释道。

“我爱未来。”Steve耳语道，声音在Bruce在他肩头发出的鼾声中隐约可闻。

**

我现在更明白了，Bucky“说”，在面罩后面微笑。你为什么要打手势，说的不多。

我知道你会的。Steve笑了。新课题：我爱这个。他兴奋地绕着Bucky，向上看水面，然后又沉到海底。你觉得还好吗？

Bucky通过设备做了几次深呼吸，给自己一点时间战胜在户外而不是在相对安全的室内泳池这么做的恐惧。如果出错了，你会带我上去的吧？很快地上去？

Steve点头，没有因为第三次听到这个问题而厌烦，他的右手绕着抬起的左手重复画圈：“非常非常，非常快。”

Bucky点头回应，踢了踢脚，稍稍朝一个小珊瑚礁移去，他能在那里看见一些丰富多彩的活动迹象。有趣，他打手势说，然后问题来了。

Steve表示同意，打着旋游过了它，让Bucky看他完全处在水下时移动的方式。那与以往他在岸上偶然几瞥所瞧见的完全不同——他的身体是为此而生的，尤其是现在，他有了更多肌肉支持着他尾巴和手臂的每个动作。这对我来说也是新的。Steve评论道，当有小鱼试图弄清他是什么时笑起来。一条勇敢的小嘴彘鸣鱼检查着Steve的鱼鳍，从这里那里飞快地蹿进蹿出。

我理解为什么技术员的儿子叫我们在这儿游泳而不是在家里，Bucky说，更干净的水，更安全。

技术员的儿子荒唐，但是聪明，像他爸爸那样。Steve在水下活动得那么自如，让Bucky觉得自己有些笨拙，他移得更近些，但确保自己别撞向礁石。一群速度太快无法识别的蓝色的东西逃离了它们的小领地。Steve打着手势，Bucky没注意到他比划什么。

复述一遍？

我说：真可惜我们不能在这里吃鱼。Steve甚至还没比划完“人类法则”，Bucky就已经在面罩后面大笑起来。

**  
**

Steve用深沉的表情浏览外卖菜单，当他拿起绿色的那张时，他的眉毛皱在了一起。小辣椒趴在他的肩膀上，“啊”了一声。

“寿司是米饭和生鱼片。”她解释说，但是他摇了摇头。

“Bucky跟我讲过这个了。他们只在日本这么做。”Steve说，回过头审视他刚说的话，“现在不一样了吗？他们也在这里这么做？”

“也许现在美国有更多小日本（Japs）了，”Bucky体贴地说，然后注意到小辣椒畏缩了一下，“……或者不是？”

“日本人（Japanese people），”她神色微妙地说，“那个旧称谓现在大多被当做蔑称。”

Bucky缓慢地眨眼，和Steve交换了一个眼神，然后深呼吸，“日本人，”他重复道，纠正自己，“好吧，呃，好的事情我们就遵守。”

“我知道有很多单词我们要去学习或者忘记，但是，嗯，”Steve指向菜单上的某一节，向小辣椒倾身，"我们能，嗯，我们能…"他交叉的脚踝充满期许地抖动着，“也许我们能在晚饭时讨论这个？”

**

他们这么做了。

**  
**

“拜托。”Tony说，他用手势指向Rhodey。

“为什么？”Bucky问。

“拜托。”Tony重复道。

Steve叹了口气。

“我会——”Tony承诺，显然没考虑过他的承诺，他竖起手指示意等一等，“——给Bucky做一套特制的钢铁侠盔甲，能深海作业的。”

“这很——”

“我会叫它海王盔甲。它会把水肺那玩意儿抛在垃圾堆里。你们俩能一起去马里亚纳海沟玩。”

“我认为你得做两套盔甲，”Rhodey咕哝着，接着他因为看到Steve和Bucky用像秘密语言一样的姿态和手势悄声交流而皱眉。

“Rhodey保证他不会告诉任何人，我们才同意。”Steve宣布。

“这里面有什么涉及到伦理或法律问题吗？”Steve摇头，Rhodey耸耸肩说：“我加入。”

“好的。”Steve转了转脑袋，脖子咔咔作响，然后用手势示意大家跟着他去电梯。

待在沙发上，毫无疑问决定不加入他们的小辣椒，站起来跟在他们后面。错过这个可不好。


	4. 1943

Steve有很多担心的事，比如他再也无法追踪107团的踪迹，比如他身上所缺少的关键人类特征会被人注意到……其实，这是最令他担忧的。他知道人类男性会长体毛，在脸颊、下巴和颈前会长有胡须作为第二性征，但这些毛发正是他从来没有长过的。他的脸上、手臂上、胸膛上和古怪的双腿上，一律干干净净。他不确定这是不是正常，所以他总会不自觉地盯着别的男人的小臂和下巴猛看，试图找出其他毛发稀少的同性。Bucky是他唯一亲近过的人类，在14岁左右的时候，Bucky身体不少部位的皮肤上都浮现出了一层薄薄的细小绒毛。人类男性好像并不喜欢被人盯着看，所以他必须得停下了。

但是并没有人注意到Steve体表特征上的奇怪之处。不管怎样人们总是盯着他看，因为Erskine让他变的高大，因为他的身材比几乎其他所有人的都要完美，而且老实说，他的问题也特别多。

Steve开始担心他无法理解人类社交生活中的种种暗示。一开始，他不认为那些人是在跟他调情，因为她们并没有送他任何东西，没有小饰品，也没有邀请他去梳理她们的秀发，但当一个村子里的女孩以需要人帮助她提东西上楼为理由却将Steve拽进卧室并把他扑倒在床垫上的时候，他意识到自已之前完完全全理解错了，所以他只能挪动着自己还未完全适应的新双腿跌跌撞撞地爬下床，仓促地道个歉然后逃掉。

Steve与美军的一个团一起呆在意大利边境的外围，在那他交了不少大兵朋友。大家都挺喜欢他的，喜欢他以前从没听过带点颜色的小笑话，也喜欢他在别人解释了笑话的梗后虽没有完全理解但仍跟着大家一起开怀大笑。人群散去，最后一个离开的人邀请他去自己的帐篷，天真的Steve完完全全理解错了，点头同意。当他被按倒并差一点点就要被亲到的时候，他扭动着一个劲向后缩，可怜巴巴地说着“请不要这样”。那个人像被烫到了一般跳开，不断地道歉，Steve整理着身上那件宽大的人类风格的衬衫，解释道其实他不反感这种事，但只不过他已经心有所属。那个人类似乎是明白了，让Steve留在帐篷里，并再次道歉。对于第二天就要离开，Steve虽然有点伤心但更多的是兴奋。他离他的目的地只剩一小段旅程——Bucky Barnes。意大利。他已接近。Bucky见到他一定会无比惊喜的。

**

Bucky曾经梦到过依偎着温暖的肉体与微冷的鳞片醒来，但当这真实发生的时候，他当机了。

“你之前不是……”Bucky在由两张病床并在一起而成的大床上坐起来，把一团乱七八糟的毯子扒拉到地上。Steve，这个高大的全新Steve，有着宽阔的肩膀，和那个性感的下巴，还有与从前一样的湛蓝大眼睛的Steve，也坐了起来，推开他不安分的胳膊，把自己卷在Bucky双腿上的尾巴松开。

“我之前确实是人类体态的，”Steve快速地确认道，因为毫无疑问Bucky现在仍处于迷糊状态，对现实有点接受不能，“当我把你救出来的时候。当我们走回来的时候。”

Bucky紧紧盯着Steve的身体。他只穿着一件背心，裤子被脱下来放在一旁，偷偷拿来的头盔和盾牌靠在床边上。他的尾巴……如今更加强壮修长，鳞片也不再灰蒙蒙的，而是在朦胧的灯光下闪耀着孔雀蓝色的光泽。Bucky被眼前的美景小小地冲晕了头脑。

“这真是有点儿离奇。”过了一会儿之后Bucky承认到。

Steve垂下眼帘，“我知道。”他做了个深呼吸，歪了歪脑袋，Bucky分辨出那是个“你生我的气了吗”的可怜姿态，“Erskine帮我的，让我可以来回转换，但……我会保持着……大了一号的样子，现在，就像这样。”他用另一只没作为支撑点的手朝自己比了比。

Bucky正致力于让自己的肢体语言表达出正确的意思，他身体微微前倾收了收下巴，“我会习惯的，”他低语道，“但在那之前我需要更多的休息。”

“这是不是意味着我还能再缠到你身上？”Steve露出一个小小的充满希望的微笑。

**  
** 

“那么，”Morita说，身体前倾到刚好让那个记者无意识微微后仰的角度，“我觉得这更可能是军队弄丢了一点文件，你说呢？”

“但这儿没有……”

“我的意思是，可能是我们所有人都出现了幻觉，才会认为Steve是107团的一员。”Dum-Dum委婉地补充道，视线看向Jones并和他一起坚定地点点头，“但也有可能是一帮文员不小心弄丢了几张关于士兵身份的文件？就算我是傻子，我也知道这个推测的可能性更大。”

“但你们也，”那个记者咽了口唾沫，竭力试图克制自己左眼痉挛般紧张的抽搐，“也宣称过德国佬（Krauts）之前把Barnes中士和Rogers队长武器化了……让他们拥有神迹一般过人的力量与敏捷。”

“我们不必’宣称’任何事。”Morita心平气和地说，“他俩现在正在营地那头举坦克呢，好让工程师修理履带。要去看看吗？”

**

一位无比珍贵的名叫Carter的女性，帮助他们伪造了几份文件以证实Steve的身份。“他”在布鲁克林出生、成长，这身份并不是很脱离现实。当她问Steve他的生日的时候，接收到的只有一个茫然的表情，Bucky在旁边咧嘴笑了笑，告诉她写7月4日就好。

**

Dernier举着一杯酒，在那间曾经闲置了很久的小酒馆里昏暗的灯光下抒发着自己对于胜利的喜悦。他作祝酒词的时候，Jones为他翻译。

“为我们伟大的救世主，那条大……我说不出口！”Dernier急切又含糊地说着什么，Jones闻之翻了个白眼，“好吧。为我们那……人见人爱的、救我们于水火之中的……大鱼。”当Steve仰头大笑的时候，Jones飞给Bucky一个抱歉的眼神。Jacques接着说道：“愿你的鳞片与你们的爱情故事成为我们之间独有的奇特小秘密，永远。”

Dernier满意地点点头，伸手与Falsworth碰杯。

**

“那是什么？”

“那个？那只是个样品。”Stark先生——Howard，他说过要叫他Howard——想要将他们领到一架子枪支那边，但Steve却蹲下身去，从乱七八糟的一堆东西中扯出一面金属盾牌，细细研究。

Bucky看着这盾牌，试图找出到底是什么让Steve如此感兴趣，“你拿盾牌要干什么？”

“防御。”Steve答道。他将胳膊伸进盾牌背面的握带中，掂量着它的重量，“这是什么材料制成的的？它能挡子弹吗？”

Howard歪嘴一笑，“这还用说，伙计。”

**

“我知道什么是裁缝，裁缝做衣服。”Steve恼火地说。

Bucky摇了摇头，“他们做高级的衣服，专门为你定制。当你为了你的制服走进那间屋子之后，他们的手会在你全身上下摸来摸去。”

Steve看起来有点惊慌，“什么？”

“还记得那些医生吗？”Bucky等到Steve点头才继续说，“就像那样。他们会触摸你，但他们不会试图……你知道，跟你来点什么，他们只是在做检查。”

“做检查。”Steve确定地重复了一遍。

“你的制服必须要完全合身，他们需要测量你身形的所有数据。他们会接近你的胯部，这是正常的。做好心理准备，好吗？”

Steve做了个不情愿的鬼脸，但还是点头同意了。

**

“量得怎么样？”

“量了内侧裤长。”Steve唐突地冒出这么一个词，Bucky小小地缩了一下。

 

**

“我知道人类的食物可以做的比这玩意美味，”Steve说，低头看着腿上那一包军队供应口粮，“Buck，你以前给我吃过一次的那个黄黄的东西是什么来着？在科尼岛？”

“香甜粟米棒，”Bucky答道，向后仰了仰靠在树干上，“等终于拿到你那儿的时候它都已经凉了，但你却津津有味地吃干净了那根见鬼的玉米。”

“挺好吃的。”旁边善良的Dum-Dum假装出一副玉米是个稀有的东西需要人给他形容一下的样子，Steve认真地看着他，“你不能把玉米全部吃掉，只有外面一层种子是能吃的，但这真的非常非常好吃。”

“这里不长玉米，”Falsworth缓缓说道，“那是非常美国式的作物。”

Steve一边点头一边轻声叹了口气。

**

回家后，他们的故事成为了一段传奇。在那些人们长久以来一直以为已经在战争中牺牲的士兵们的书信中，在铺天盖地的新闻报道中，Steve在人们心目中成为了超凡脱俗的存在。有一本漫画，讲述了一位身着制服的、高大的金发碧眼美国士兵为正义而战，痛扁希特勒的故事。咆哮突击队的小伙伴们给Steve取了个外号叫“美国队长”，当然了，只是开玩笑，可怕的事情是，这个外号流传了下来。

** 

“美人鱼看上去是什么样的？”在度过了漫长的一天后，傍晚，Jones问道。

Steve歪歪脑袋，“他们……”他做了个缓慢悠长的呼吸，“嗯，他们的鳍通常比较精巧脆弱，尤其是前臂上的。我的是蓝色的——我是说，Bucky的记忆里它们带点黯淡的蓝绿色，但现在是蓝色的——但人鱼还会有蓝色或者绿色的鳍，或者有的会……会有接近紫罗兰色的……还有的是深红色，但这很罕见，就像，嗯……”Steve打了个响指，这是他自学成才的众多人类手势中的一个，“红发人？”

“红发人。”Bucky确认道。

“就像红发人。”Steve灿烂一笑，“而且他们的尾巴一般比较纤细，在下端这样收紧……”他的空气中比划出一个形状，而且这一刻他明显在克制，以防沉浸在自己的世界里。Dum-Dum偷偷笑了两声。

“当他问人鱼长什么样子的时候，他是想问他们好不好看。”Morita低声提示道。

“哦。”Steve的眉心拧在一起，他的手肘向身体外侧移了极小的一个角度，只有Bucky注意到，“嗯，人类喜欢……大屁股？”

“对。”Dum-Dum表示认同。

“还有大胸？”

“对。”Morita充满热情地回答。

“那么是的，人鱼很好看。”Steve微笑道，“实际上，我们在前一个再前一个镇子遇到的那个肉贩的妻子，除掉她的雀斑，再把她的头发剪短点，就会是个绝佳的例子。”

Dernier后仰靠着说了什么，Jones翻译道：“那是个丰腴的大女人。”

“对，”Steve点头表示肯定，“大胸翘臀。”

“所有部位都挺大的。”Falsworth假咳两声。

Bucky转了转眼睛，调笑说，“Steve小时候总是呆在岸边海滨的部分原因就是因为他当时太瘦小了。为了能呆在水下那么深的地方，可得需要点东西维持体温。”

Morita歪着头目视远方，一边在脑中想象着画面一边说，“那些东西要是用来派派其他用场也没什么不好的，我觉得。” 

“你或许会有机会的，”Steve说，他明显是脑补了不少东西，“我是说，她肯定不会对你给她捕鱼抱有任何期望，但如果她足够耐心的话也许会教教你怎么梳理她的头发。”

“给她带点玉米吧。”Falsworth提议。

** 

Dum-Dum想出一个点子，用“咆哮突击队内部笑话”做借口来解释某个人有时在外人看来有点奇怪的行为，这真的是妙极了。当在一个英国酒吧里Steve问酒保提不提供爆米花的时候，他们用这个借口。当Steve忘了周围全是SSR的特工而嘟囔抱怨着他已厌烦双腿的时候，这个借口又派上了用场。

**

Steve已经学习掌握了所有标准军事专用肢体信号，就好像他是为此而生的一样——某种意义上来讲，他确实是。

咆哮突击队花了更长一点的时间来学，但他们已经掌握了Steve的几个肢体信号。刚开始只有Bucky学会的那会儿，对大家来说是段难熬的时光，那些细微的倾斜与摆动，有的时候只是无意识的，有的时候只是表达情绪，不过，久而久之，结合当时具体的情况，这些动作的指令意义变的愈加明确。在德国，Dernier学到了单边嘴唇翘起加上双肩后展的动作代表“准备实施B计划，但先不要行动，我仍在观望。”在奥地利，Falsworth拍了一下Dum-Dum的手臂然后摇摇头，向对侧的Steve示意他们已准备好进行伏击。Steve做出一个掌心向外平摊的军用信号，代表“我不明白”，结合一个手腕与拇指的动作，代表“人类科技”，然后手掌回拉，下令撤退。

事实证明，Steve当时注意到但没有认出来的东西，类似于一种他们已知的可以轻而易举摧毁坦克的技术，所以万幸，他们没有贸然进攻。

**

“靠！”Bucky暗骂一声后开始埋头在背包里翻找。

“怎么了？”Morita看过去问道。

“我弄明白他为什么伤心地耷拉着鱼尾了，我忘了……靠，我必须找点什么。”Bucky仍在不停窸窸窣窣地翻腾着他的东西，引得Jones一脸好奇地挪过来。

“他已经保持双脚的形态整整六周了，Barnes。没有尾巴好伐。”

“我知道，但当时他的脚是并在一起的而且……听着，就，相信我，好吗？这是该死的一回事。他之所以一天到晚无精打采闷闷不乐的，是因为这个新月我忘记送他东西了。我真是个十足的蠢蛋。你们难道就没人有……”

“我们的队长闹脾气就是因为你没给他小礼物？”

“哦，行了吧。快帮我找个好看点的鹅卵石或者其他什么的。”

“你认真的？”

**

“所以，她会产卵，就像条鱼一样？”

“有点儿类似鱼类。”Steve说，无视掉Bucky一脸痛苦的扭曲表情。

“那人鱼小伙子，他……”Falsworth随意比划了两下，Steve点点头表示理解了，“然后过段时间他们就……孵小鱼。”

“过很长时间。”Steve更正道，“没有你们人类用的时间长，但人鱼夫妇需要轮流照看那一堆卵……通常以满月或者新月计时，但那只是……一种呆呆的本能行为，没什么实际意义。其实不会有什么区别。”

“在军队中我真是受益匪浅。”Morita对着他的牛肉罐头评论道。

Falsworth挥挥手让他噤声，“鱼类，你们通常会生，多少，一百个卵？”

Steve猛地摇头，“一胎十二个，差不多。你们人类生……”他看向Bucky寻求帮助，但Bucky把脸埋在手掌中，就好像他又一次陷入一场像之前那样让人心力交瘁的交谈。“通常一次一个，但有的时候……？”

Dum-Dum耸了耸肩，“双胞胎并不罕见。三胞胎或以上就少见了……不过，在我的家乡有人生了五胞胎，还上了报纸呢。”

Steve的表情明显地扭曲了一点，“她们怎么能……装得下？”

“人类女性对于我们来说也一直是个谜呢，Cap。”

** 

“让他帮我们抓鱼。”Jones大声“耳语”。

Bucky瞪了他一眼，一边把手迅速从河水中抽离出来，“这儿是波兰，很冷的。”

Jones耸耸肩，“他坚实得就像辆卡车！他应该能忍受的！”

“不！”

“就问他一下呗！”

“不行！”

“你难道想一直吃着军队配给直到我们走到格但斯克吗？”

Bucky狠狠地瞪着他，但在接下来的1.5英里的路程中，他看上去是在认真考虑着这个提议。终于，就在他们正要扎帐篷之前，Jones注意到Barnes悄悄溜到Rogers身边，把脑袋歪成一个一看就知道是正在请求什么事情的角度，来回晃悠着就好像他自己也不确定，而Steve却突然亢奋起来，仿佛Bucky刚刚是在邀请他跳舞。

一小时之后，他们做起了鲑鱼大餐。最先做好的最大的那条，毫无疑问是要单独贡给Bucky的。


	5. 2013

Bucky一边洗牌，准备再来一杯杜松子酒的时候，Steve机械地推开门走进了Tony的别墅。他湿透了，前臂上还留着蓝色的印记——那里曾经是片鱼鳍。  
  
“Thor，”Steve低声吼道，以Bucky前所未见的怒气冲冲的样子，“你能再去和他谈谈么？”  
  
“当然，吾友Rogers。”Thor站起来离开桌前的位子，顺势抚平裤子上的皱褶，“我以为议会为了配合你已经搬到了沿岸地带……哦当然，好的。”Steve用大拇指朝身后指了指，嘴唇紧紧地抿成了一条线，Thor见状识趣的快步走了出去，他刚消失在门外，Steve就重重地摔上了门。他朝长沙发走去的时候才发现自己浑身上下还湿的像个落汤鸡。整个房间安静得仿佛时间停滞了一般，Bucky走上前默默递上一条毛巾。  
  
“看来那个新来的管事的家伙，嗯……”  
  
“那个家伙简直比他的父亲还糟上一万倍。”Steve无奈地摆了摆手，不想再多说。Bucky这时才注意到，他一定是急不可耐得从海里跳了出来继而径直冲进了别墅——因为他的短裤穿反了。“我是说，我们第一次见面的时候他只有一条孔雀鱼那么大，在三十年代，那个时候他就已经非常自大了，所以……” 他一边说着，一边挥舞双手比划着，虽然在座的没人能够明白他想表达什么。  
  
“他只要讲道理就行了，未必要讨人喜欢。”Natasha说，这时Steve猛得向后耸起了肩，更生气了。  
  
“我甚至都还没开始讲呢！”  
  
“讲什么？”Bucky问道。  
  
“任何有关的！都还没有！”Steve再次对着空气猛烈地挥着手，“道理很简单，不是么？自从我和人类共事以来，我更深刻地了解到他们对海洋的探索远比我想象的更多。当然还有那愈演愈烈的污染！因此，我们有Asgard真正的王子——他现在是我的同事——他愿意开放彩虹桥来重新连接Asgard……“  
  
“Stevie，深呼吸——”  
  
Steve又摆起了手：“我试图在帮他们！”  
  
Natasha笼起桌上的牌，洗了起来，一边问道：“那他说了什么？”  
  
“他说我被驱逐了！”Steve咆哮着，“这我不在乎！在Erskine和我说他的想法的时候我就预料到今天的事情迟早会发生，但是他为什么喋喋不休地当着议会的面说这件事情——还持续不断说了20分钟！却一点也不愿意听听我的意见！他们会死的！或者更糟，比如被别人发现……”  
  
Tony发出一声“errr”的声响，说道：“所以，他们更倾向于听Thor的话？”  
  
“是。”Steve感到有些挫败，突然间他看到沙发椅上铺了毛巾，那是Jane为他铺的。他感激得露出了微笑，然后坐了下来，略显不自然。 “我们的族人和Asgard人是世交了，我还以为他们在喋喋不休地数落过我之后，就会接受我们的提议回到Asgard的海区。”  
  
“然后你再也不用看到这个叫Namor*的家伙了，对么？”Bucky问道。  
  
“没错。”Steve坚定地答道。  
  
  
 _注：*海王纳摩，亚特兰蒂斯王国的主人，在漫画里曾和Steve组队抗击希特勒。_


	6. 2012 - 2014

_Bucky Barnes：那么，他在那个鱼子酱饭店里干了些什么？  
  
Tony Stark：世上没有什么叫鱼子酱饭店的东西。其实那只是一场鱼子酱试吃会，而他只是凑巧引起了大家的关注罢了。  
  
Bucky Barnes:我警告过你不要独自带他出去。  
  
Tony Stark:他在纠正那些服务员，让他们知道鱼类生长在哪片海洋里的哪些区域。我实在太喜欢这个家伙了，我准备到哪儿都带着他。_  
  
**  
**  
  
Bucky是真的不知道Clint是怎么了——在他和Steve一起搬进大厦一周之后，Clint从白俄罗斯完成任务回来了。Clint打趣儿说着那个泳池是如何被抽干再填上盐水，Steve则问他是如何遇到Natasha的——而这个神奇的、充斥着满世界乱跑的故事足以让他们用人类的正常语言完成这次对话。  
  
（Steve 仍然会歪着他的脑袋以此来说明 _'继续说，我听着呢_ '，不过Clint很聪明，对这个自是了然于心。）  
  
但是没过几天，Bucky发现每次Clint进来的时候Steve就会表现出异常的不安。到底发生了什么！？当然这除了他没人能够发现的了，因为Steve只是微微眯起了眼睛，调整到了“愤怒的美人鱼”模式——Bucky喜欢这么称呼——上次他这样已经是12岁时候的事了,况且……该死的，Clint到底做了什么？  
  
直到一天晚上看电影的时候Bucky才弄清了缘由。那天Bucky坐在沙发上漫无目的地拨弄着Steve金黄色的发丝，后者悠然地坐在他的脚边，突然他明白了什么。*Clint没有给Natasha梳头发*。他们两个并排坐在沙发上，Clint的手环到沙发的后面，但是没有玩弄头发，甚至没有动过手指，没有，什么都没有（至少在大庭广众之下没有）。同样Steve一定去过Natasha的房间，没有看到任何小装饰球，没有一件小礼物，尽管她的男朋友已经回来10多天了。  
  
他把Steve拉进了厨房。“你要记住对你们人鱼来说非常混蛋的做法对于人类来说就不一定是了。”  
  
Steve已经知道他所指的是什么。“但他甚至没有给她带一根项链。”  
  
Bucky作出了一个强调的手势。“那不是必须做的！他不是那种完全心里没有对方的混蛋男友。我知道你的习惯，只要你想要的一切闪闪发光的东西我一定会双手奉上，但，你不能对所有人都有同样的要求。”  
  
Steve站在那儿，撅着嘴，但没有反驳。  
  
“还有，你真的认为Natasha会和一个让她感到不被重视的人在一起吗？”  
  
这回Steve生气了：“我只是觉得有人该给她买些首饰！”  
  
**  
**  
  
Bucky有时会跟着Jane和Darcy外出逛街，因为她们还算是走大众温情的少女路线。小辣椒和Natasha的品味实在是高不可攀，相反Darcy喜欢买一些舒适的针织品和夸张的大耳环，所以跟着她走Bucky总能发现一些闪闪发亮的小物件带回去给Steve。  
  
于是他又一次开始了常规行程：为他的小女朋友Stephanie买点东西，因为这么说……更简单一些。Darcy和Jane倒是一点不介意。她们就任由Bucky跟着，当Bucky静静地在后面对哪件上衣更适合Jane做出评价的时候她们还觉得非常兴奋。（看样子Bucky的品味相当不错。）  
  
为Steve买东西可以说容易又不容易。闪亮亮的便宜货固然是好的，但它泡水里一定要不会生锈，不能发光，当然也不能随便就解体了（便宜的胶水你懂的。）Jane和Darcy渐渐也意识到了这个充满要求的潜在购物单，有时候她们在商场里发现了一样东西，就会举起来叫道：“给Stephanie的！”  
  
**  
**  
  
“你来找我是找对人了。”Natasha说，微微扬起了嘴角。  
  
Steve无奈的耸耸肩，“Clint和Bruce看样子完全没有办法给我一丁点儿流行趋势上的意见。Tony一定会告诉我去买顶皇冠什么的。”  
  
Natasha歪着头，盯着不远处，想象着Bucky头戴一顶皇冠闪闪发光的样子。“现代男士通常会用的东西，”她说，“是手表。”  
  
“手表。”Steve有点疑惑的重复道。  
  
Natasha点点头，“我知道你不想给他买太功能性的东西，但如果是那样你能买的只有项链了，而那个东西首先会让人联想到新泽西州……"看到Steve瑟缩的样子她忍不住笑起来，“其次需要非常非常细和简单才能适合男人戴。”  
  
“所以说，要买一只手表。”Steve严肃的点了点头，一副认命的样子。  
  
“下次放假是什么时候？”  
  
“春分吧。曾几何时我们星球的日历是按照春分秋分安排的，但是现在似乎有些过时了。”  
  
“那还有时间。你想自己去买还是网购？”  
  
Steve咬着自己的嘴唇说：“我们能不能先从网购开始？”  
  
**  
**  
  
Clint又拿起一颗爆米花朝空中抛去再用嘴接住，接着念道：“ '我们知道有些事情十分蹊跷（fishy），'”他一边说，一边努力模仿Dum-Dum的样子，“'就在我们的敌人撤回（scale back）防守开始逃跑……' 我的天啊，果然到处都是。”  
  
Bruce，他也是有官方采访附件的人，嘴里心不在焉的念念有词，手里的荧光笔却不停地划着，每页至少一行。  
  
“Morita在10个段落里面提到了三次‘完完全全（up to the gills）’”，Tony汇报，一边敲着他的电脑。“这样做并不是因为他们那个年代流行这些句子，这是种暗号。”  
  
“如果他们没有想过有人能够破解它的话，那就不算暗号，”Clint淡淡的指正到，“我敢打赌他们只是在比赛谁能用到更多的双关语。”  
  
“听上去像他们的作风。”Steve赞同地说道，同时将自己更舒服得埋进沙发里。  
  
**  
**  
**  
  
Sam Wilson早起晨跑，独自一个人跑在波多马克河边，独自享受流汗，不过他能够确定水里有什么东西正跟着他……到底是什么？

 


	7. 2014 - 1934

“你到底是在哪儿找到这个家伙的？我们怎么知道他值不值得信任？”

Sam站在大厅外面，决定顺从自己好奇的本能听一听墙那边究竟怎么样了。听上去Bucky Barnes——Bucky Barnes，那个现在在他屋子里的人，正在和Steve争论。Steve Rogers，他自然也在那个屋子里。

因为很显然，所有他们认识的人都想追杀他们。

“Steve是在跑步的时候遇到他的。”Natasha说道，引来Bucky一阵将信将疑的声音。

“你什么时候开始跑步了？”

“几周前。”

“你怎么能随便就去跑了？为什么还不告诉我？”

“是这样的，波多马克河通常都不太干净，所以当它难得变干净的时候我决定……”

“别告诉我你说真的。”

“那完全没问题，没人看到我！”

“那啥，Sam看到了。”

“Natasha，别说！”

“Natasha，说下去。你说Sam看到他了是什么意思？”

“他可能看到了我的尾巴。我是说，一部分尾巴。就在他跑步的时候。”

“所以我们能够信任他的理由就因为他在波多马克河里看到一条尾巴？你为什么随便出去跑步？”

“我只是想认识他，他一直在那里跑步。”

“你跟着他游了多少次了？！”

“他看上去是个好人！”

“那我是不是该嫉妒那个家伙？”

Sam此时在门后听得一愣一愣，眨了眨眼。

**  
**

“Steve，你知道打碎显示器是不会弄坏电脑的吧？”

Steve毫无歉意，愤愤的说：“Zola弄伤你了！”

Bucky耸了一下肩仿佛在说“好吧好吧”，同时旁边的一个显示器也亮了起来。

“我已经说了…”

**  
**

顺利完成任务之后回到家总是伴随着一些非常特别的事情。每个人都有自己特别的习惯——小辣椒把Tony拖上了楼，在房间里共享二人世界。Sam则倾向于和Clint，Natasha一起喝上几轮啤酒，或者一个人看看ESPN有什么节目，但不碰酒精不谈工作——关于他那个队伍的任何事情都不提。

Steve去了咸水池。

门边的角落里散落着皱成一团的制服，在Bucky洗完澡准备加入Steve的时候，他的脚已经变回成了尾巴。这样能看到Steve的背部美好的弧度，他放松地靠在泳池的边缘，Bucky觉得他就像在暴走一天之后终于能够脱下靴子一般的舒爽。

“我想现在应该是个不错的时机。”Bucky说着，右手一边在自己的口袋里摸索着，最后握住了那个小小的天鹅绒便携袋。Steve出于礼貌回头看向他，但Bucky能够感觉到他根本就是心不在焉。鱼鳍正慢慢的从他的皮肤上长出来，一点点游移到正确的位置——沿着他的脊椎，顺着他的胸廓——Bucky微微地笑了。

“嗯？”Steve问到，眼睛扫过他的口袋看向他的脸。样子看上去很放松。然后他确确实实的吃了一惊，因为Bucky拿出了那个小包；紧接着脸上充满了愉悦的表情，因为Bucky用手指从小包里慢慢的拉出了一串细长闪耀的黑珍珠。

“我敢肯定你喜欢它，因为你的耳鳍刚刚颤抖了。”

“我——”Steve游了过来留下细长的涟漪，不好意思地笑了笑，“他们真是太美了。”

“他们在你身上会更美，亲爱的。我能为你戴上么，就现在？”

“首先我得把你拖下水来，然后……"

“悉听尊便。”

**  
**

“这——怎么会有这样的东西！”Steve怒气冲冲地对着电视吼道。

Thor歪着脑袋似乎想要更仔细的看看那个动画场景，咬了咬嘴唇，“我的父亲提到过你们的世界曾有令人印象深刻的尖顶教堂和……”

“别帮他们说话。”Steve双手交叉在胸前，鄙视地看了Bucky一眼，而当事人正在仔细看着小美人鱼的碟片盒一边忍着笑。

“不要那么闷闷不乐。”Sam慢条斯理地说，试图让自己的话听上去是地道牙买加口音，“水底世界的一切都要更好——嘿！”他倾身躲开了枕头弹。

**  
**

尽管对Barnes家的采访严格来说是有版权保护的，但不管怎么样如今它们已经在YouTube上了。

“你知道，我们几乎见过Bucky所有的朋友，但是却从来没见过Steve。”Barnes女士冲着镜头右边的男人露出了微笑。“他小的时候体弱多病。我们一直想邀请他和他的母亲和我们一起共进圣诞晚餐，但是你也是知道的，他们十月到十一月的时候通常会去南部的亲戚那里。我觉得是因为Steve的肺适应不了纽约的寒冬……过去我们没有像现在一样的暖气设备。”

“他的母亲让他在家里学习，我想这也不用说。而这在那时有点不同寻常。尤其是在你没有富裕到能够请得起一个家教的时候。”

她停顿了一下，一个悲伤的微笑在她的嘴角颤动。“我曾经碰见Bucky往自己的包里塞着面包和水果然后赶去Steve那儿。Bucky是个那么好的孩子。他一直都是我们的骄傲。”

**  
**  
**  
**

“这个苹果好奇怪。”

“那是梨，”Bucky耐心的纠正道。

Steve露出了一副狐疑的表情，他背上纤细的脊柱随即挺直了。看了一会儿，他咬了一口下去然后发出了满足的闷哼。

“和苹果一样好吃吗？”Bucky问道，歪了歪头。

“没有，”Steve嘴里塞满了食物，又向岸边挪了一些，用双手捧着梨，“但是也还不错。”Bucky等他把整个梨吃完，拿走了果核放进了他的背包。“等一下。”他说着滑入了水中消失了一小会儿，然后游出水面手里拿着一个麻袋，看上去是个大家伙。

“那是什么？”

“三文鱼，”Steve回答，一边拽开袋口给他看，“你妈妈明天生日，不是嘛？”

Bucky睁大了眼睛，“三文鱼很贵的。”

“那可以帮你省下好一笔零花钱了。”Steve窃笑着把袋子举到他的面前，水还在滴滴答答坠落。“嗯……人类通常是怎么……？”

“我们用报纸把它们包起来，我回去时会在路上买一张。”Bucky咬了咬嘴唇，“我觉得我要欠你好多个梨了。”

“是苹果。”

“对没错，苹果。”

“葡萄也行！”

Bucky打了Steve一下，但是Steve（很不公平地）用尾巴狠狠回击了他。


	8. 2012

广播中的比赛是其实是挺悦耳的背景声。让他醒过来的其实是鼻子发出的呼呼声。有只温暖的鼻子在他的脖子和肩膀之间，呼出的小小气息吹过他的胸膛。

Bucky咕囔了几句，用没被另一具身体压住的手轻轻拍了拍那人的头。Steve发出一声吃痛的声音，身体却钻得更近，一条腿还勾在Bucky的腿上。

“让你的男朋友喘口气。”Bucky小声说，因为室内的阳光而眯起了眼睛。这里不是熟悉的环境。白色的墙。他身下的床也让他觉得怪怪的。空气奇怪地像是凝结了一般。

“你还能抱怨，够你喘气的了。”Steve反驳，嘴唇刷过Bucky的喉窝。

Bucky的短期记忆有段奇怪的空白。他眨了眨眼睛试图集中注意力。他在哪？他们在哪？“Steve？”

“嗯？”

广播还在放。虽然房间是不熟悉的，但是这场比赛是熟悉的。这怎么可能？“有什么不对劲。”

“我知道。我们还活着。”Steve伸了个懒腰，慵懒地喃喃道。“多好。”他又重新摊在Bucky身上。

他们之前不是活着的？之前有交战？

撞击？

Bucky在床上猛地坐起来，Steve被弹到一边。

**

“不管怎么样，你保守住了这个秘密。”Fury靠在桌子后面那张特别黑的椅子上，指尖搭在一起，像尖塔一样。“我们以为你打算不让任何人知道，直到一些学者开始研究旧的采访。你知道Falsworth提了多少次你那‘海洋蓝’的眼睛么，Rogers？有些人说是他在为你着迷。实际上，他该死的是在暗示你是鱼。”

当Bucky在胸前交叉手臂时，Steve不加掩饰地哼了一声。“就像我们说过的，那些德国佬做过很多人体实验。”

“但是他们并没有在他身上做实验。”Fury缓慢而清晰地说，用一只手指指着Steve。“血液检查没有说明全部，但是已经足够了。一个人的DNA一开始是正常的，然后被弄乱了。另一个人的DNA看起来像是一些我们从来没有见过的东西，然后被弄得更乱了。”他抬起那只好的眼睛盯着Steve，Steve仍然是一脸平静。“军队从来没有丢失你的文件，对吧。你从来没有被招募过。”

Steve礼貌地歪了歪头，给了一个平静、茫然的眼神，觉得自己没有义务回答。Bucky的身子在椅子上向前倾，他对这个状况没有那么冷静。他并不像Steve那样，坚信成为战争英雄就能免除社会批判和伪造文件的罪名。

“Steve在意大利救了我们所有人。”他轻声说。

“之后还有无数次。”Fury在桌子上拿起一捆文件。“这里没有人说你们两个不是英雄。或者对谁和谁在一起说些什么闲言碎语。”

‘亲密关系’，Bucky放下交叉的双臂，不易察觉地用左手解释道。“你正在对你所说的不在乎的事情问东问西。”

“而且你在病房里试图加入假的安全感，并不能让我们信任你。”Steve补充。

“人类通常会经历一种叫惊吓的东西，Rogers队长。”Fury挑起一边眉毛。“我们只是尽力让你们两个不会有不愉快的感觉。”

“所以你是在尝试对我们两个好，而且你也不会让我们写所有报告。”Bucky扯了扯嘴角。“所以我们可以走了吗？”

“事实上，我还想和你们说说关于复仇者行动的事。”

**

“这是你醒过来的第三天，”那个神盾局特工温柔地说，“我真心建议你可以观看一些记录片和电影来帮助你熟悉现代生活……”

Steve举起一只手打断他的话。“我保证我们自己可以处理。也许我们可以来次短途旅行？”

“去杂货店买些吃的，”Bucky建议，Steve点了点头。“不用做什么太刺激的事。”

**

“这实在是太刺激了！”一个小时后，Steve小声地说。

“只是一个社区小商店。”Bucky在门口让开，让一个妇女和她的孩子进去商店。“你是，Kim？”

“对。”Kim回答。

“Kim，你是不是说在离这里不远处还有一些更大的商店?”

“这只是一个杂货店。”Kim回答，让他们跟上。“这里新鲜的食物选择有限，但是这是一个很好的例子，纽约人如果想要快速买些什么，他们通常都到这来。我们之后会去更大的仓储式商店。”

哇，Steve比划道，眉毛挑得老高。他望了一格格狭窄的货架好一会，然后走近一个靠在墙上，看起来像是冷藏格的东西，望着里面不同的饮料。

Bucky悄悄跟上去，用手肘轻轻推了推他。Steve回头望他。这些都很贵的，他皱起眉头比着手势，Steve点点头，向Kim侧了侧身体示意。“让我们去看看仓储式商店。”他自信满满地说，并在Kim犹豫时露出了招牌的美国队长笑容。

**

“我觉得这就是Kim特工指的。”Steve小声地说。

“当他说太刺激的时候？”

“是的。”Steve悄声回答。

“好吧，露出个开心的表情。”Bucky也悄声说，虽然他自己也看起来不知所措。“噢天啊，拿些菠萝。”

“菠萝是什么？”

“那些看起来很吓人的尖尖的东西。”

“我相信你。它们尝起来像普通的苹果一样吗？”

“完全不一样。”


	9. 2013

Steve把瓶子放下，靠在Bucky的肩膀上。

“你还记得么？”他缓慢而清晰地说，“那年八月的时候？”

Bucky大笑，把鼻子埋在Steve的发丝中。“你得说得更具体一点。”

“那年八月，”Steve重复，坐起来叹了一口气，“我们还是孩子。你早些时候还和Susanne开始约会了。”

“噢。八月。”

“对，”Steve热情地说。“我终于厚着脸皮拉开你的裤链……还开始对你摸上摸下。”

Bucky察觉到自己下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。“那是美好的一晚。”

Steve咯咯地笑了起来。“你那晚射了三次。”

“那真的是很棒，很棒的一晚。”Bucky用深邃地眼睛望着他，对他微笑。“但是你怎么想到那去了？”

Steve耸了耸肩。“就……只是想到了。做没有做过的事，那种美妙的感觉。”

在Steve说完那些话后有一小段的沉默。Bucky有点不确定地想要搞清楚这些话到底是什么意思。但Steve开始把手滑下去，隔着他的牛仔裤捏了捏他，Bucky因此弯了弯身体，发出一声满足的叹息。

“我想吸你。”Steve在他的颈间含糊地说。Bucky突然觉得有点不能呼吸，他得更加用力地呼气吸气，特别是当Steve的手开始隔着牛仔布来回轻抚他。

“Steve，”Bucky开口，因为有些重要的事他得记得，去考虑，因为Steve以前从来没有想过做这个，但是现在Steve的舌头已经在他耳后舔弄着，让他的老二在牛仔裤里更加坚挺。“你们那里的……他们不做那些事吧？像那个，用嘴，什么的?”他把一只手放在Steve的大腿上，想要让自己冷静一点，但是并没有很成功。

“他们也不用手。但我已经很擅长用手了。”Steve的手指笨拙地把纽扣扯开，然后是拉链，现在重新隔着短裤的柔软布料来回轻抚他。“对吧？”

“当然，宝贝。”Bucky的头向后仰起，靠在沙发上。眼睛迷离地望着天花板。“真他妈的擅长。”

“对吧，”Steve同意，然后他安静了一小会，消失在Bucky的余光中。直到Bucky感觉到他的短裤被往下扯，他才真的意识到这不是什么假设性的对话，Steve真的俯下身子准备现在就做这个，他能听到他的心脏在胸膛里砰砰直跳。他像被烧着一般蹦了起来。

"Steve!"

“Steve!”

“别乱动。”Steve笑了起来，手跟着他身体的动作。然后他的笑容消失了，因为Bucky接着滑下沙发躲开了他。虽然他喝多了，一时之间无法用言语清晰地表达，但很明显他现在该死的不想让任何事情发生。

“不行。”Bucky终于整理好语言，看到Steve露出受伤的表情，他伸出了手想予以安慰。

“为什么你不想让我做?”Steve躲开了那只想要抚摸他脸颊的手，皱起眉头。

“我想。”Bucky说，然后摇了摇头，尝试把一切理顺。“我们喝醉了。”

“所以这不是更好吗？”

“不，是你。你以前从来没有想过要做这个。”

“而且我现在也没有那么想了。”Steve眉头紧皱，把Bucky从头到脚看了一遍，眼神在他的胯间停留了一会。“你觉得我会做得很差劲。”

“不。不是。宝贝，不是。嘿，不是。Stevie。”现在Bucky反过来更加紧张地想要触碰他，他爬上沙发，跨坐在Steve的身上。“不是那样。我只是不希望你做一些你之后会觉得不喜欢的事。”

“你只是不想我做，”Steve对自己重复，他的眉间开始出现一道线，他的脸别开了所以Bucky看不到。但是他能感觉到在他腿下，Steve的大腿正在变化，他的脚踝正在渐渐并到一起。该死的。该死。

“小宝贝，”Bucky尝试补救，他握起Steve的一只手，温柔地捏了捏。“我只是想要好好照顾你。”他的视线有些模糊——见鬼，Stark的酒实在太烈了——但他觉得Steve的表情变了，虽然只是一点。“我难道不是一直在照顾你吗？”

“的确。”Steve从来不会否认这点，哪怕他正在撅着嘴生气。在那么一瞬间的清醒里，Bucky想起摆脱这种状态的最好方法是转移注意力。他重新拾起他握着的那只手，开始摆弄它。他用指尖上下勾弄轻抚着那只手掌，他能感觉到Steve开始有些呼吸不稳，表现出兴趣来。

“让我告诉你，”Bucky慢慢地说，努力拖延时间想要想出一个计划。“让我告诉你那会有多棒。你知道我也想要吸你，对吧？”他看见Steve点头，眯着眼望向他。而Bucky回给他一个充满危险的笑容。他温柔地把Steve的手指一只只卷起来，只留下两根手指。他一边保持与Steve的对望，一边用下齿缓慢地摩挲它们。让人惊喜的是，在他把舌头伸出，舔舐他的中指时，Steve不自觉地坐直了一些，眼睛张大。

“Buck。”Steve嘶哑地叫道，而Bucky知道Steve已经把不愉快的情绪抛之脑后。他退开一些，舔了舔嘴唇，用另一只手把那两只手指弄得……更兴致盎然。他的唇瓣轻轻扫过指尖，顺着指侧滑下，再扫回来。他偷偷瞄了Steve一眼，能到他的双颊开始有红晕。

“我一开始会很慢很慢，”Bucky一边轻扫着Steve的皮肤，一边含糊地说。他挪了挪臀部，把更多的重量放在Steve的大腿上。“让你有足够的时间来……习惯它。”他重新用唇瓣轻扫指尖，还用鼻子顺着手指轻拱到手腕。但一会就又放开了。

Steve开始勃起了，身体有些局促不安地扭动。Bucky低下头张开嘴，从而掩饰自己的笑容，他开始吮吸他的指关节，舔舐着Steve的手。但他也不能完全确定这到底能不能让某个从来没有被口活经验的家伙点燃起来……Steve的红晕现在蔓延到了锁骨，所以这也许对他来说也行得通。

“你觉得怎么样？“Bucky不确定地问了问。

Steve没有说话，动了动下巴表示“继续”，Bucky哼哼几声，觉得有趣极了，他留意到Steve的手在颤抖。

“你总是像这样湿漉漉的……我得帮你舔干净。”Bucky把舌头卷起来，舔弄着Steve两个指头间的空隙，把手指含得尽可能地深。他能感觉到自己硬起来的部分压着Steve的牛仔裤。当他也兴奋起来的时候，这真的很美妙。“当然，就在我刚刚帮你舔干净的时候，你马上就会变得更湿。”

他想起以前他女朋友怎么样做让他觉得舒服: 他先是舔了舔顶部，轻轻揉捏着底部，用手指尖上下来回地抚摸着。当Steve的呼吸变得太急促的时候，他放轻了一些。

“Buck，”Steve又叫了一声，但是没办法集中精神完成后面的话。

“嗯。“Bucky能够感觉到Steve的红晕一路沿着他的脖子往下。他现在能够比之前幻想的时候更加清楚地想象出，此刻的Steve是怎样的满脸通红。“我想感受更多的你，Stevie。”

“什么……“

Bucky闭起眼睛，心脏剧烈跳动，像是要飞出来一样。他把手指含进嘴里，只含到第一个指节，当Steve开始不安地扭动时，他用大腿把他重新固定在沙发上。Steve的身体在他身下绷得紧紧的，顺着他们连接的部分弓起身体。当Bucky把手指含得更深入时，他能听到Steve小声地嘟囔着他的名字。他把手指从嘴里拔出来，伴随着一声湿润的响声。

“乖乖地别动，宝贝。那里的皮肤很嫩，我不想不小心用牙齿刮伤了你。”他仔细地舔着，在顶部打着转，然后他把头侧向一边，展示他是怎么把整根手指都含进去，还发出一些呻吟。

在他身下，Steve的身体比以往绷得更紧，然后大叫着射了出来。


	10. 2013-2015

随着时间的推移，纽约风波尘埃落定，群众表达出的兴奋和激动逐渐盖过了质疑声，整个队伍便也从善如流开始接受起了采访。  
  
Tony可是个老油条了，Rhodey说他遇到不想回答的问题时捣起浆糊来技巧之娴熟简直比肩“参议员水准”。他能把记者逗乐了，也能轻轻巧巧摆出好几个拍照姿势。  
  
Natasha和Clint则是孟不离焦焦不离孟的行动模式。Bruce的话，他会完完全全避开一切公众焦点（而且几乎没人反对）。以及尽管Thor总是乐呵呵地笑着，但记者们就是怕他。至于Steve和Bucky，Natasha有在帮他们俩适应这个多媒体资讯娱乐时代，但大多数时候他们就放Tony上去讲话就好。  
  
直到Steve意识到你可以借此为某个特殊群体发声。  
  
Stark已经为海洋清洁方案投入了大量资金和人力物力，无论如何，Steve现在真正在意的却是教育问题。Steve已经在不少图书馆参加过募捐活动，甚至还去了好几场慈善宴会来为旧城区学校筹集善款。那几次Bucky都伴随在侧，穿着燕尾服挑起嘴角，跟市长和富翁们握手示意。  
  
如果诚实点说，对于自己曾经面对公众讲过的那些善意的谎言，他该感觉更加内疚些才是。并不真正存在的他跟Bucky在破旧小公寓里嬉闹的回忆。素未谋面却一直被给予赞扬的Steve的母亲。  
  
以及假装他们是朋友。  
  
他 _应该_ 感觉更加内疚些。他罪无可辩。可即使是在这个重获新生后的二次人生中，他也自问无愧于心地在为国家做着好事，便也纵容了自己这份罪孽。  
  
（要是Steve真的会纵容自己的话，也就仅限于此了。）  
  
**  
  
“你体内的血清一定有点帮助，但你到底是怎么保持住这么好的身材的？”  
  
Bucky冲着记者邪魅一笑。“我游泳游得多呗。”  
  
**  
  
Sam在早餐桌旁落座，身上仍旧穿着他的慢跑专用套装，转而瞧了Bucky一眼。  
  
Bucky包了满满一嘴的华夫饼看了回去。“嗯哼？”他询问着，同时视线往Natasha那边扫了过去，想看看她知不知道什么内幕。对方完全无视了他，继续优哉游哉地吃着自己的水果沙拉——哦，没有内幕。  
  
“给我解释解释鱼类守则。”  
  
“只要你别再把他们叫成鱼类我就告诉你。”可Sam像是没听到一样忽略掉了Bucky的提议，反而自顾自继续说了下去。  
  
“我们照常碰面，然后开始慢跑，一切相安无事。他有点安静，但没什么大问题。”  
  
“是他老对着你看吗？”  
  
Sam不耐烦地挥了挥手。“那个我知道，老兄，我又不傻。”他叹了口气，“但这次他安静了好久，通常他才是那个让谈话能继续下去的人，而不是我，毕竟跑了半天也不用换气的只有那个混蛋了你造吗？所以我问他是不是有什么心事，结果他说他也 _不确定_ 。”  
  
Sam为了营造效果故意停顿了一下，果然奏效。Natasha停下了咀嚼，Bucky也凑了过来。  
  
“所以啊，我就追问他想不想谈谈，他说他自己也不知道该谈什么。说着说着我们就到了公园，他在绕回到返程的路上时差点心不在焉地绊上一架婴儿车。那会儿才到我们通常路线的一半左右，这家伙就收工了，歇菜了。”  
  
“歇菜。”Bucky不怎么确定地重复了一遍。  
  
“意思是说他这是要完。”Natasha皱着眉往后靠进椅子里，“然后呢？”  
  
Sam无助地耸了耸肩。“我追上去了。当然是追不上的。等我回到这儿的时候Jarvis跟我说他已经在楼下池子里了。”  
  
Bucky思忖着这会不会是什么重要的预兆。“他的族人们一个月前就完成集体移民了。这可能是延迟性情绪反应……”他比划了个手势，“之类的吧。”  
  
Natasha眉头深锁。“周围环境有什么变化吗？”  
  
“人多了，我猜，”Sam壮起胆子说，“我是指，那小道儿上有几个跑步的，也有骑车的路过，然后一路延伸到公园里，就是在那档口他就突然像撞邪了一样。”  
  
Bucky低头看了看自己的餐盘，又抬头看了看Sam。“你觉得这是出什么事儿了吗？”  
  
“不知道啊。”  
  
Bucky推开餐盘站起了身。  
  
**  
  
地下室里一片晦暗，顶灯和散布在水池里的灯一个都没开。Bucky颔首倾听，水花打旋儿的声音从池子那里传来。他就在这里。  
  
顺手打开顶灯，光线刚好足够看清楚眼前的路，Bucky便开始边脱衣服边找自己的潜水装备。他对着镜子检查了一下面罩的安全性——这鬼玩意儿总让他想起曾经戴过的那个只遮住他下巴的面具——然后跃入水中，试图在平滑的池底和层层岩石之间找寻那个熟悉的身影。  
  
水里的视野不够清亮，但Bucky刚一定位到Steve，就看到对方打了一连串 _抱歉 抱歉 抱歉 抱歉_ 的手势。  
  
 _等等，停下_ 。Bucky游近了些，视线上下查看着Steve，琢磨着Steve后背上别致的脊柱线条是真的看起来比平时更明显了还是他自己脑洞开过了头。 _怎么了？你不舒服吗？_  
  
 _没_ 。Steve犹豫了一下， _我也不知道。感觉怪怪的。_  
  
 _形容一下？_  
  
Steve焦虑地打了几个旋儿，表情紧绷。 _没法儿休息好。大概得做点什么？我不知道。_  
  
Bucky伸手抚上Steve的手臂，想把人安定住，只不过Steve看起来仍是一副焦躁不安的模样，似乎连原地不动都很难做到。Bucky松开手，索性跟着对方一起沿着池底游动起来。Steve不断地轻轻拍打着他，一会儿游得飞快一会儿又原路折返绕着他，手上反复打着 _抱歉_ 的手势，Bucky只好一遍遍摆手阻止。  
  
他又试着想办法问清楚Steve是不是被人下药了。 _吃过……什么不好的人类药品吗？_  
  
Steve倒是理解了他的意思。 _没有。不是脑子里的问题。深入肌肉、透入骨髓的那种。更深层的。  
  
什么？  
  
我不知道。  
  
拜托解释给我听。_  
  
Steve一举一动都透露着烦躁，忍不住又拍打了一下尾巴，顿时激起池底一层鹅卵石，甚至连周围一些小型的岩石都不幸被累及到了。Bucky倚靠着摆了个坐姿，在一旁静静看着。  
  
 _跟我上去吧_ 。Bucky等这阵小风波过去后比划道。Steve带着歉意垂下头，跟着Bucky一起浮上了水面。  
  
“我真的不知道怎么回事。”Steve又重复了一遍，听起来像是在跟自己怄气。  
  
“我想带你去Bruce那里看看。”  
  
Steve的尾巴气呼呼地拍击着水面。“好吧。”

 


	11. 2015

他们到达那里时Bruce还在睡，经过发电厂事件后他通宵熬夜测试了些关于减小电辐射的实验，一直到这会儿才休息。Steve也同意还是先等他睡醒的好，毕竟自己目前的状况尚未紧急到要让人冒着把Banner直接喊起来的危险。  
  
老好人Bruce走进实验室的时候甚至还穿着睡衣。“出了什么事吗？”博士平和地眨着眼睛问道。没有安安分分躺到试验台上而是窝在浴盆里的Steve满怀歉意地歪了歪头，在两人简明扼要地复述他的症状时一直保持着沉默。  
  
Bruce咬着唇由虚空中抓了几个屏幕出来。“Steve，那你有没有见过你的族人表现出这种症……？不，你当然没有，你之前提到过了。”他说着戴上了手套。“说真的 ，这大概就是我要求每两周抽取血液样本的好处了。现在让我们再抽个血样，然后跟过去3个月的样本指标对比一下。”  
  
Bucky不由得回忆起了所有Bruce为此做过的调查研究，尽管这些已经超出了他的学术领域。而直到这个秘密再也守不住，大白于天下的那一天到来之前，他都承诺自己不会将其公之于众。在他身后，Steve已经乖巧地抬起了右手臂，并开始用另一只手把上面的小水珠轻轻抹去。Bruce抽好了血样，转身放进一个装置里推入，Bucky老觉得那机器看着那么简单怎么能做出这么复杂的数据，而且运转起来速度还快到没朋友。紧接着便跳出了好几个屏幕，看上去就像3D版的柱状图。  
  
当Bruce审视着那些相互交叠的数据第六次“嗯”出声的时候，Bucky终于忍不住打断了他。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“哦。”Bruce看了看他，又瞧了Steve一眼，完全是把他们俩忘在脑后了的样子。“Steve大部分体征都跟我们相似，荷尔蒙水平也是，但他的基线水平就跟我们完全不一样了。”  
  
“所以……？”  
  
Bruce深吸了口气，又拉出两个屏幕。“这个基线经过改性型阿斯加德血清加持后变得有点复杂，但我们可以把它当做一个变量来跟 _你的_ 改性型血清相比对，结果看来……”他的指尖在两个屏幕之间来回，“总之相信我，这不是诱导那些症状的主要影响因素。”  
  
“所以不是因为血清的关系。”Steve总结道。  
  
“没错。”接下来的几分钟Bruce再次陷入了独自“嗯”来“嗯”去的魔障。“瞧，这些水平线在这个地方出现了波峰……就是这里，看来是跟这些有联系……”他侧过头望了Steve一眼，“Jarvis，麻烦给图表上的所有血样标上日期。”  
  
日期应声而现。  
  
“你的族人们最后一次……？哦，对，快要一个月了。”  
  
“你也怀疑是因为那个？”Bucky提问道。  
  
Bruce耸了耸肩。“Steve的部分读数是遵循月满盈亏而变化的，只不过通常来讲那些变化都小到几乎可以忽略不计。”  
  
实验室内沉默了片刻，Bucky注意到Steve坐立不安的样子，便俯身靠了过去。“你可以随时在屋里转换形态和慢走。”他建议道。  
  
Steve抿了抿嘴。“我的人类皮肤感觉很 _痒_ 。”  
  
Bucky皱眉，抬手轻轻抚了抚他的发。（Bruce就算看见了也不会在意这些举动的。）  
  
“这些变化以前从来不会影响到你的阿斯加德形态，”Bruce说着又拉出了另一个屏幕，“Steve，你们这一种族如果有人落单了会发生什么情况你了解吗？”  
  
Steve皱起了眉头。“我不——”  
  
“抱歉，我问得太模棱两可了。”Bruce猛吸了一口气，“你有没有族人曾经……曾经孤身一人存在于某个星球吗？”  
  
Steve突兀地僵在了原地。Bucky觉得他的脸色瞬间刷白了。  
  
“我们以前总是聚集在自己的主世界里，”最终Steve开口道，语调无波无澜，“事变后幸存者们逃到了这里……现在他们全都在阿斯加德了。”  
  
Bruce点点头，眼神温和。“那么你可能就是遇到这种情况的第一人。”他说。  
  
“他要死了吗？”Bucky追问。  
  
“不！不不不，不是的，”Bruce惊得一手戳穿了无形的屏幕，他猛烈地摇着头，一副差点厥倒的样子，“就不存在这种可能。各项生命指标都很正常。支持他转换形态的神经递质也都运作无碍。我觉得没有理论依据来怀疑这种，这种可能性。”  
  
Steve捶了Bucky手臂一下。“你瞎担心什么啊？”  
  
“担心你，”Bucky恼道，“你们族人都是 _群居_ 生活的。还会依循月球变化。总之关键词不是群居就是月相。如果你……你的DNA认为你沦为了最后的遗族，我不知道，也有可能呢？”  
  
“群居和月相。”Bruce附和道，迅速理解了这个有些不伦不类的表达。“幸存者们都走了，下次新月也就在两天后，你之前也说过那个，呃，”Bruce看了Steve一眼，脸颊有些微红，“那个特定的……使命……是交给族群领袖去完成的？”  
  
“使命。”Steve迷茫地重复了一遍，Bucky立马给他打了个手语解释了一下，他这才眨了眨眼。“哦。哦！是的，本能的繁殖使命通常是由……”Steve又眨了眨眼，越说越小声。“可我没有在 _领导_ 任何人啊。”他茫然无措地看了看Bruce，接着视线转向Bucky。  
  
“但也没有任何人在 _领导_ 你，就目前而言的话。”Bruce谨慎地选择着措辞。  
  
Bucky进一步推论道，“也就是说他……是自己的王了？”  
  
Bruce耸耸肩膀。“理论上来说。只是未经验证的理论而已。我需要更多时间来分析。看看是不是还有别的什么新症状出现。”  
  
Steve在水中转换了形态，人坐得更直了些，抬手穿过自己的发间。  
  
 _你还好吗？_ Bucky问他。他这说法靠谱吗？  
  
 _当我们到达这片海域的时候_ ……他的手势迟疑了一下。 _当时的王，他的感觉很奇怪。我不知道更详细的内容了。当时医生都说那是因为_ ……接下来的手势Bucky只能隐约分辨出“人口”和“短时间骤降”的意思。  
  
 _那他做了什么？_  
  
Steve噌地一下红透了，将自己的脸缩在浴盆边缘以下躲了起来。  
  
“他怎么样了？”Bucky正言厉色追问。  
  
“反正 _没死_ ！”Steve尖声回答道，同时还把自己埋得更深了。  
  
Bruce一副乖学生课堂点名的模样礼貌地举起了一只手。Bucky使劲儿搓了搓自己的脸，开始为他翻译了起来。  
  
“当幸存者们到达这里的时候，他们的王据说有表现出一些不同寻常的症状，他们的专家宣称那是因为……人口减少的关系。”  
  
Bruce点了点头。“那么专家们后来有想出什么解决方法吗？”  
  
Bucky望向浴盆，可Steve潜得很深，只有尾巴好笑地矗立在水面另一边。  
  
**  
  
 _你什么都可以跟我说的。  
  
我只想熬过这个。  
  
你确定这样没问题？  
  
不知道。  
  
那个爆衫男可以帮上忙的。我们应该再回去找他。_  
  
什么反应也没有。  
  
 _你让我很担心啊_ 。  
  
还是什么反应也没有。  
  
 _我想让你感觉好受一些。_  
  
Steve微微收着下颚，轻轻地摇曳着尾巴投入Bucky怀里。Bucky抱了他好一会儿才轻柔地将人拉开一些距离，好继续将谈话进行下去。  
  
 _如果我们需要时不时去一趟阿斯加德，他用手语说，也没关系的。或者如果你需要……_  
  
 _我不会搬到那里去住的_ 。Steve满面忧愁。 _我不喜欢他们。Erskine已经过世了。我妈妈也不在了。不管怎么样他们也不会接纳我了。_  
  
 _但他们住在水下，你却生活在陆地上。你可以和阿斯加德王室生活在一起，永远不必再……  
  
不。不。不。不要。_  
  
**  
  
 _我可以陪你一起去。_  
  
不要。不要。不要。不要。不要。


	12. 2015

“我不记得有跟你打过。”Bucky边说边眯起眼仔细打量他，“你是Schmidt的同党吗？”  
  
Zemo恼怒地哼了一声，从桌上抓起一样什么东西并按下按钮。一块大荧幕从天花板上缓缓降落，上面显示出两个模糊的摄像机监控画面。这两个房间里不断跳动的信号灯，意味着舱门即将开启，房间内的俘虏将被投入大海深处。  
  
“你们可以跟我玩失忆，假装忘了咱们之间的恩怨，这没关系。”Zemo不耐烦地朝屏幕挥了挥，“现在是你们做出一个艰难的决定的时候了，好好考虑考虑吧，谁才能从大海死神的手里逃脱。是你们英勇无畏的战争机器，还是你们视若珍宝的美国队长？”  
  
“等等，你要把他们丢进海里？”钢铁侠与黑寡妇对视了一眼。  
  
“没错！”Zemo尖声大笑着，“准确说，是最深最深的大洋底部。你们只能二选……”  
  
“我们选战争机器。”钢铁侠打断了他。  
  
Zemo刷地沉下脸。“什么？”  
  
“战争机器。”鹰眼的声音从后方传来，他还用手指点了点左边的屏幕，“就他了。”  
  
Zemo攥紧了手指，怒气冲冲地说。“你们怎么能够这么冷酷！这么 _无情_ ！对……”  
  
“Cap已经作天作地好几周了，对我们每个人都叨叨叨。”钢铁侠好心解释道，“况且，现在我是复仇者的领导，而战争机器又是我的大学室友。这个问题还需要问吗。来吧，放他出来。”说着他兴趣缺缺地做了个赶紧赶紧的手势。  
  
“……好，算你们狠！我会叫我的同伴们停止……我勒个去（Gott im Himmel 德语），你们真是我见过的最丧心病狂的对手……你们知道这儿有多深吧，单单是水里的压力就足以把他挤得粉身碎骨，你们知道不？”  
  
“可惜啊。”Bucky干巴巴地说，“多好的一位战友。”  
  
“而且 _无数的海洋生物_ 会一拥而上把他吃……”  
  
“噢太好了，他出来了。”猎鹰微笑着看向屏幕，里面显示信号灯已经停止闪烁，战争机器被押送回了主舱。另一块屏幕里，美国队长正咬着自己的嘴唇，把制服的上衣从头上剥掉，再脱去靴子。舱口的门开始嗡嗡作响。  
  
Zemo看起来简直出离愤怒。“就算血清让他能够忍受寒冷，但绝不可能让他游过……”  
  
“我们会怀念他的。”黑寡妇郑重其事地宣布。  
  
**  
  
稍后，当他们给Zemo戴上手铐，重新在岸边会合的时候，鹰眼终于在遥远的天边发现了什么，他大幅挥动手臂招呼着对方。又过了一会儿，其余人才看见远处浮动的小黑点。  
  
“得给他准备条裤子。”Bucky若有所思地说，开始在他的随身百宝箱里翻找。  
  
“他身后还拖着个什么东西。”Bruce一手遮住额头挡着阳光，歪过脑袋说，“体积不小，可能是……好吧，我也不知道是什么。”  
  
“看起来是个危险的动物。”Sam进一步指点迷津。  
  
Rhodey大笑道：“不管多危险，它现在已经是个被灭的动物了。”  
  
“你们说他弄死那东西是为了自卫还是因为肚子饿了？”Natasha问。  
  
“我相信他是不会无缘无故动手的。”Bucky展开应急短裤，朝那边瞥上一眼。“大概那家伙的味道确实不错？”  
  
Tony饶有兴趣地哼了一声。“我想去IKA寿司吃晚饭了。”  
  
**  
**  
  
Cap尽了自己最大的努力来控制脾气。然而不出几周，这份表面的平静就开始摇摇欲坠。

  
有几个沙袋被打落了，更衣室的墙壁上也出现了一个拳头大小的谜之坑洞。但是大家都心照不宣地，什么也没有说。  
  
  
**  
**  
  
Rhodey已经全副武装蓄势待发，才发现Steve也在一边穿自己的制服。“呃，Cap，这次你其实不必亲自出马如果你……”  
  
“我想去。”  
  
Rhodey打开面罩，看了一眼Bucky。“你当真吗？那只是一些末日机器人（Doombots），我们其他人可以……”  
  
“我、想、去。”Steve重复道，稍稍有点用力过头地拉下自己的面罩。  
  
_就让他去吧。_ Bucky用口型对Rhodey示意，后者的盔甲转动了一下，表示耸了耸肩。  
  
  
**  
  
钢铁侠正在眉飞色舞兴高采烈地为大家转播现场实况。  
  
“队长杀！”他大声喊道，Steve正同时抓住两个末日机器人丢向另外一个。黑寡妇和鹰眼已经疏散了无辜群众，好整以暇地待在一旁观战。美国队长成了机器敌人的众矢之的，而他即使单枪匹马也很玩得转。  
  
战争机器靠在墙边，双手抱胸，沉吟着。“我想Bruce知道了今天的事情之后会帮你们俩指点出新的人生方向。”  
  
Bucky捏着鼻梁，默默无语。  
  
**  
**  
  
_我们得再去找爆衫男谈谈，你这样下去不行。_  
  
Steve缩起了下巴。 _你说的对。_  
  
_到底是什么事情让你紧张成这样？_  
  
_我们先听听他会怎么说吧。_

 


	13. 2015

Bruce拉出一堆新的数据和对比图，这次他叫上了Jane，因为他自己没法好好说人话。Jane看了看那些数据，听着Bruce天书一般的说明，随之点着头，然后，一切终于归于平静，她的表情变得有些高深莫测。  
  
“我去叫Darcy来。”Jane快速说道，冲出了房间。  
  
**  
  
“自我否定。”Darcy面无表情地说。  
  
“啥？”  
  
“他的状况不会改善，除非有了后代。”Darcy用手指点了点Steve，然后指向那张显示着过去六个月里Steve体内荷尔蒙变化的图表，手指随着斜率上扬。“Boop…boop…”她用肢体表现出一个没有探测到目标的雷达。“Boop…”她手指点到了峰值。“想要…生娃…想要生娃…生娃 _生娃_ 生娃 _生娃_ ！”  
  
Jane把一只手搭在Darcy的胳膊上，尴尬地笑笑，然后她向前走了一步。“嗯，这件事，你们之前有考虑过吗？”  
  
Bucky一脸茫然地看着她。“……你是说，领养吗？”  
  
“呃，”Jane清了清喉咙，“是这样的。Steve原始的基因里含有某种被Bruce称作为‘小丑鱼模式’的能力。这种能力呢，会让一个个体在它的物种受到濒临灭绝的威胁时，可以选择暂时改变自己的生殖器官，从而与伴侣繁衍后代。”她微笑起来。“事实上，正是这个基因特质才使Erskine的血清起到了作用。如果他的DNA不具备这种自我修改的倾向的话，他是不可能……哦这个现在不重要。”  
  
Bucky盯着Steve直看，多种情绪一股脑儿地涌上来，让他又震惊又气恼又手足无措。“所以说所有的人鱼都可以……？你怎么从来没跟我说过！”  
  
Steve不自在地挪了挪身体。“你们人类真的……非常非常在意，保持自己的先天性别这件事。有些人类也会想要变性，或者有些人生来就不是完全的男性或女性，你们对这类人的态度非常不好。”他低头看向自己的腿。“Bruce会注意到都是因为我的下半身可以自由转换。”  
  
于是气恼升级成了熊熊怒火。“你是认为我也会对你不好吗？”  
  
“我不认为这件事有什么意义！”Steve把遮在眼前的头发拨开，“我们压根不是同一个物种，就算我能生蛋又怎么样呢？”  
  
“哦你错了，Bucky完全可以当你的孩子他爹。”Darcy大笑着插嘴，他俩齐刷刷地看向她，“Steve就是个百变怪（Ditto，宠物小精灵里可以自由变形繁殖的神奇宝贝），你可以给他任何东西进行复制。只要有颗蛋，加上一些‘精华液’，并且其中的一样属于他，你们俩的生娃大计就成啦！Steve，你变个性大概要多长时间？”  
  
Steve刻意躲开Bucky的眼睛。“大概……一个礼拜？算上变性加生蛋的话，大概一个月。”  
  
“所以你可以……有几天的变性期？并且生蛋？”Bucky紧紧盯着Steve。“生蛋不会很痛吧？还有变性时长出新的……新的器官，也不会弄痛你吧？”  
  
“不会。”Steve静静地说。  
  
“那你是在担心什么？”  
  
Steve将双手举到胸口。 _你只会考虑到我，你都没有考虑到这么做的后果。会有孩子。_  
  
 _我知道。孩子。_ Bucky没有发觉Jane悄悄地把Bruce和Darcy都拽出了房间。 _孩子怎么了？他们会体弱多病吗，因为我们的泳池对他们来说太小？_  
  
 _不，不是这个。_ Steve不开心地皱着脸。 _你就这么随随便便决定了？为人父母？_  
  
Bucky眨着眼，想了想。 _这就是你这段时间反常的原因吗？_  
  
 _我不能肯定我们两个的基因是不是可以兼容！如果不行，我就必须得住到阿斯嘉德去了。或是在那儿找一个同伴，愿意与我生孩子，还愿意让我把孩子们带回这里，和族人们永远地分离。_  
  
 _你觉得我们有可能……我们两个，有可能……可以生孩子……但是你没有更进一步想过吗？  
  
我们不可能一边带孩子一边工作。_  
  
“谁说不可能。”Bucky脑中转得飞快，“Thor一天到晚离开地球；Rhodey同时还在为政府打工；Natasha和Clint不时断胳膊断腿的，他们休病假的时候没人有半点意见。”  
  
Steve将信将疑地盯着他。“那你不会觉得闷吗，大伙都出去战斗了而你得呆在家里？”  
  
Bucky吞咽了一下。“为了挽救所有人的性命，我们已经死过一次了。后来我们又再次选择了这个团队，选择继续作战。我们不欠任何人。我们可以拥有自己想要的东西。”  
  
“是的，你应该拥有自己想要的东西。”Steve加重语气道，然后他继续用怒气腾腾的手势比划。 _你为了替我保密做出的所有努力怎么办，它们都将付诸东流！一直以来，我们都假装我是个人类，假装我们两个不是一对。每次我们一起出门的时候，你都要确保不会被人看到。_  
  
Bucky的双手僵在原地。  
  
 _没错。_ Steve继续道。 _我们没法隐瞒孩子，我们没法对孩子的事撒谎。我们不能对别人说他们不是我们的，孩子们也不会理解我们为什么不得不撒谎。_  
  
 _不，_ Bucky快速打断了他。 _我们不能这么做。_  
  
 _是的，所以这事行不通。_  
  
 _不，我是说我们不说谎，说实话。_  
  
这下轮到Steve僵住了。  
  
 _你得好好的。我想让你留在这里，你也想要留在这里，而你的族人没法这么做。孩子，家庭，所有美好的事情，值得一个人做出牺牲。_ Bucky再次吞咽了一下。 _你。你值得我做出牺牲。_  
  
Steve迟疑了一下。“你经常说到的舆论呢，我们的公众形象。”  
  
“我不在乎。”  
  
“你在乎的。”  
  
“我现在不在乎了。”Bucky突然急切地说。“之前，我是必须得跟不认识的人撒谎，那算不上什么真正的……牺牲。如果必须要我在保持公众形象和拥有你之间做出选择？还有我们的幸福？我们的家？我想要有一个家，Steve，我想要和你一起有一个家。如果不是对此抱有信念，我是决不会把这些话随随便便说出口的。但是我相信我们能做到。我愿意拿任何东西来交换，不论什么时候，任何东西，我都愿意。”  
  
Steve背转过身体，沉默不语。Bucky突然想到了什么，他感到自己的一颗心在往下沉。“那…… _你_ 愿意吗？”  
  
Steve笑了，声音里带着潮气，他擦了擦自己的脸颊。“你没搞错吧？”他吸着鼻子说，“打从一开始，我就只有这么一个念头。”


	14. 2015

整个队伍多多少少达成了一致。  
  
“你知道这个世界上有一类人叫教父，教母，”Clint说着，一只手围住了Steve的肩膀，“很快你就需要选一个自己的，比如说我。”  
  
Pepper翻了个白眼，笑着说道：“公关部分就交给我吧，另外，恭喜你了。”  
  
“太感谢你了，Potts女士，”Bucky得意地笑了起来，“嘿，不给我来支雪茄或者别的什么吗？”  
  
“它们孵化前不行，”Sam纠正道，“伙计，你得搞清楚这些事情！跟史蒂夫一起研究研究。另外，嘿Steve，我们能为你做些什么？”  
  
  
  
Steve从全息投影上移开眼看向Rhodey声音传来的方向。“我这边？”他疑惑地问道。  
  
“这些是即将结婚的夫妇要做的一些传统事宜。并且，嘿，你甚至能够要一瓶香槟，至少…我想就在你产卵期那会儿？话说这到底怎么做？”Sam转而看着Bruce和Jane。  
  
Jane和Bruce互望了一眼，“我们…我们会建议他遵循健康的食谱，但他也许比我们知道的都要清楚。”  
  
Darcy苦恼地挠了挠下巴。“人鱼会用什么东西来替代腌菜和冰淇淋？”  
  
Steve看着Bucky，无声地表示“求你帮我搞明白她到底在说什么”。  
  
**  
**  
  
“你确定？”Bucky追问道。  
  
“说实话，我…”Bruce微笑着，用手指轻敲着桌子的边缘。“我很高兴能做这个。这并不是我的拿手领域，但是因为对Steve我已经有了足够的背景资料，所以我觉得我能够确保你们拥有足够的成功几率。”他翘高了嘴角，“我觉得把科技用在一次令人愉快的事情上也挺不错。”  
  
“你真的确定？”Bucky又重复问了一遍，“我是说，他要求给你一个样品做研究，那样…听着，你是知道的，他的思维经常不在一般人的轨道上。如果研究你同事的精液会让这事儿变得有点诡异，你可以提出来的。“  
  
”我只准备分析一下那东西里面到底有些什么营养成分是你的里面所没有的，然后我就能够合成一些。再用人类女性卵子的气味来标记。当他产卵的时候，我们把这种香味施加到那些卵上，然后你就能…参与进去，然后我们就加入一些营养剂，最后——嗒铛！精子知道自己该往哪里游同时卵子也能够有足够多的营养和维生素来供其生长。”  
  
“干得漂亮。”  
  
Bruce温柔地笑笑，说：“我可是会变身的绿巨人，Bucky。我能习惯任何事情，如果时间足够充裕的话。“  
  
**  
**  
  
Bucky看着电脑屏幕上的日程表，皱起了眉头。“好吧，小辣椒建议我们把所有能搞定的事情挪到发表声明之前完成……"  
  
“以防大家在声明之后都恨透我们？”  
  
“以防那些媒体给我们头上砸屎盆子，”Bucky柔和地纠正道。“所以，这个白血病资助项目是在6月，不能变动，但这个VA的事情能够挪到这个月底。”他咬了咬嘴唇，“她还说我们应该别再浪费时间了，快直接到博物馆去把我们自己的东西拿回来。”  
  
Steve撅了下嘴，“难道‘我的’大多数东西不是Peggy和Howard为了让我多少有点背景而编出来的吗？”  
  
“那没错，而且你需要装作自己还认得这些东西，伴随着愉快的回忆。”  
  
“'这些小鞋子是我的'”，Steve说，装模作样地练了起来。“'因为我小的时候是真的有一双脚。'”  
  
“那么你的脚是长在哪里的？”Bucky也假装提问下去。  
  
“胫骨。哦不对不对，是脚踝！”Steve露出一脸胜利的笑容。  
  
Bucky大笑了起来，一边靠着水岸边与Steve亲吻，“满分，宝贝。”旋即他又翻阅起了电脑里的信息，“Sam建议在你变化的时间里给你找点乐子，Netflix（网飞公司，在线电影网站）大串烧之类的……这听上去是个好主意。”  
  
Steve“嗯”了一声表示赞同。“任何只要能让我不在这里憋疯的东西都行。他建议了什么？”  
  
“一些阿诺德▪施瓦辛格的电影，虽然我听都没听过。年轻人啊。”  
  
Steve耸了耸肩说：“他选的什么都可以。”  
  
**  
**  
  
他们在自己的楼层里的众多池子中选出可以用作孵化池的。Steve也开始列出他们需要的物品清单；包括一块大石头，一些配方奶粉，还有一些一口吞的食物来为他们一开始的几周孵化做准备。  
  
Clint和Darcy对于Youtube视频渐渐上了瘾，津津有味地看鲨鱼宝宝从那个奇怪的皮革一般粗糙的壳里冒出来（或者被剖出来）的过程。小辣椒则是更多的关注着现实上的问题，集中精力处理如何在有限时间内把Rogers/Barnes塔里的新房布置好，自然是精装修的。Thor，知道一些连Steve都没听到过的习俗，所以开始准备一些庆祝用品，包括许多兽皮和从另一个世界带来的气味呛人的饮料。  
  
Jane和Bruce则开始温习各种关于海洋生物产前产后的书籍，以备特殊情况，同时他们还总在晚餐的时候温和而决绝地争论着有关骨密度和软骨之类的东西。Tony依然总能想出一些很有用但从技术层面来讲仍不存在的新点子。  
  
**  
**  
  
“所以说，我们还是有可能只得到一个孩子。”Bruce略带犹豫地总结道。  
  
“我就是那唯一的一个，”Steve纠正道。“但是我的母亲身体不怎么好。”  
  
“不过你的身体好得完美，”Darcy提醒他，“我们怎么能够知道你有足够的卵？”  
  
Steve清了清嗓子，“嗯，人类女性…她们不是在上一次卵子消失之后才会得到一个新的卵子吗？”说完他停顿了一下等待对方的认同。“我们族的雌性每周都会有新的卵子。直到它们到达差不多…我不太确定，但通常15-20枚之间。在那之后，直到那些卵都产出前，她是不会再有新的卵子了。”  
  
Bruce耸了耸肩，“对成功通过他那类似输卵管的地方的卵子数量进行常规检查……其实也不是那么困难。”  
  
**  
**  
  
Bucky能够体会到他们指派这个女孩来领他们参观的用心；很显然她不是一个彻底的新手，但是她略带紧张和笨拙的微笑能够让他和Steve放松下来，如果他们会像史密森尼博物馆以为的那么生气的话。  
  
“Barnes中士，如果你觉得你对刚刚从展馆中索回的东西还满意的话，那么我们接着开始处理Rogers队长的财产？”  
  
“听上去不错。”Bucky说着，绕过几个大板条箱，一边跟着那个姑娘走向另一边披着白布的桌子上摆出的一些东西。就在那时，他的目光聚焦在了左边一个金属罐头上。  
  
“这里有些你的课本，”Rankin小姐还在自顾自的讲话，“由Peggy Carter小姐复原并捐赠。而这些……Rogers队长？”  
  
“这个里面有别的什么吗？”Steve轻声问道，指着那里。  
  
“嗯，不，”Rankin女士回答。“但其实是有的。我们，我们并没有把里面的东西弄丢。这些金属实际上，嗯，”她快步走上前从桌子下面的架子上拿出了一个公文包似的盒子，放到了桌面上然后慢慢打开。”这里面有很多银子，非常容易失去光泽，所以当没有展出的时候我们就把它们放在一个特制的盒子里，以此来防止他们，嗯，阻止表面氧化的进程。”  
  
Bucky紧紧盯着那些戒指和项链，陈旧的款式、磨坏的边角——他不得不遏止自己跨步上前的冲动——他看到了Steve那根旧的工装皮带，上面是骨制的拉钩和贝壳，周围还有许多耳环钩来固定。还有Bucky在19岁的时候给他的一对石榴石，现在依旧闪闪发亮。不管当下流行什么复古风，它都能完美上榜。  
  
“你叫它们金属，”Steve慢慢地说着，边摩挲着戴着手套的手指，伸手拿起一枚戒指。Bucky记得曾经他能戴得上它，那个时候他们13岁。  
  
“是充满爱意的金属，”Rankin小姐澄清了一下，歪了歪脑袋，对于自己语言上存在的可能疏漏有些不明所以，“我们从没找出这些特定的物件都属于哪些女士，但是70年代末的时候一些仍健在的咆哮突击队队员参观了这些展品，解释了一些来历。这些，这些是与你们在欧洲战场上相遇的女士们赠送的，以祝好运？”  
  
“是的，”Bucky几乎就是脱口而出，看着Steve不停把玩，端详这枚戒指。“Steve他，你明白的。在贵妇人中间人气很高。”  
  
“……我希望能索回这些东西。”Steve冷淡地说，同时Rankin女士不停点着头，一边在她的便签本上快速记着。


	15. 2015

Steve鼓起勇气看着给待产妈妈（不过是人类）的科普片。尽管许多怀孕和生产镜头都被跳过了，但看到新生儿赤裸的，沾满羊水的身体，还有特有的啼哭声还是让他感到非常不舒服。  
  
“他们一定要把那个 _割掉_ 吗？”Steve小心翼翼地指着画面问道。“那个…”  
  
“脐带，”Darcy提醒道，若无其事地大嚼着口香糖。  
  
“这是不是会很疼？母亲呢？”  
  
“完全不会。”  
  
Bucky伸出手与Steve十指相扣，但这看上去没让他紧张的心情缓解多少。  
  
**  
**  
  
Tony在一堆按钮里比划着，解释那份最新蓝图。“你能自己调整灌注量，包括流量多大，持续多久。”  
  
“也就是说用不着我给这些卵制造流动水流了？”Steve狐疑的问道，一边打量着这个泵。  
  
“我的意思是，我不能剥夺你的产假，但如果你需要一直黏在水池里就是为了在一窝蛋蛋旁边撅着屁股扭摆鱼鳍……这个装置能够让你从中解脱出来，我是这么想的。”  
  
Bucky斜睨了它一眼：“但要是它坏了，”话语间就见Steve在一边也使劲得点着头像是在说他也这么担心一样。  
  
“是 _我_ 亲自在操刀制作，”Tony说，语气听上去受到了伤害。  
  
“也许这个可以做为一个候补，”Natasha审慎地提出她的看法，“如果你很疲惫了，它能给你一点喘气的时间睡上一觉。”  
  
“嗯。”Steve应道。  
  
**  
**  
  
“我知道是我自己选的这块石头，”Steve说得很慢，尾巴在水下微拂而过，力道恰到好处，留下水面淡淡涟漪。  
  
“但是？”Bucky打量着Steve的表情，又看着这块大石头——应该说是巨砾，没错——被精挑细选出来，沉到作为卧室的泳池里。这块家伙显然够大，够糙，还有只多不少的孔洞和包体。  
  
Steve一言不发，紧紧盯着这块石头，耳鳍焦躁地晃动着。Bucky深吸了一口气，把平板放到了旁边的枕头附近，然后爬到床尾。   
  
“我们再一起出去买一个新的。”  
  
“这个新的一定要有更高的铁含量，”Steve几乎是抢在Bucky发完言之前提出了要求。  
  
**  
**  
  
为了让Steve能更早接触孩子，大家决定让他他帮忙照顾Sam的侄子和侄女。一开始Steve彻底被吵闹声弄昏了头，但渐渐的他觉得那些声音没有那么刺耳了，他笑着和他们一起玩扭扭乐、表扬孩子们幼稚的铅笔画、还赞同地表示他们给自己起的超级英雄名都非常非常酷。  
  
这些和人鱼的孩子们完全不一样。Bucky坐在兽医办公室的地板上，怀里抱着5只刚出生不久的小狗狗，睡得正酣，当他在给另一只小崽喂奶的时候感到动静的小家伙们用鼻子蹭了一下他的牛仔裤，发出轻微的鼾声。它们依偎在一起，还几乎一直在睡觉。同样怀中抱满着狗崽的Steve觉得这不是最好的样本，一点不活泼。  
  
小鸭子就显得好多了。它们迈着小小的坚定步伐在鸟类保护所里跟着Bucky和Steve到处跑，总在他们身边围成各种毛绒绒的一团。它们不喜欢被紧紧抓住，时不时从攥紧的手心里蹦出来，还一定要钻在T恤这种纤维织物里，或者胳肢窝下，绝对活泼多了。一旦跟不上Bucky和Steve的步伐它们就愤慨得吱吱叫，表示需要帮助。  
  
“这样的话，我们没有二人世界了，”Bucky略带挖苦地总结，还一边把手抬起来一些，这样一个鸭宝宝就能够在他的手肘下面进行探险活动。“根据我妈妈过来的经历，这跟人类也差不多。”  
  
“新生婴儿如果感到孤单会大哭，但新生的人鱼会跟着你到处跑。”Steve轻声地笑了笑。他的眼睛正闪着光，状态十分放松，比这周Bucky看到的任何时间都要放松——还很激动。  
  
**  
**  
  
Thor带着消息从阿斯嘉德回来了。  
  
"你的族人们完全接受了南边的海岸线。他们说已经有好几代人没有能够得到殊荣，可以到离海面那么近的地方，享受阳光的温煦了。”Thor微笑着拍了拍Steve的肩膀，“我敢说他们的领袖在你的事情上快没有那么强硬了，如果不是…”  
  
“什么？”Bucky问道，略带好奇。  
  
Thor咬住嘴唇，明显是在忍笑。“当他还在中庭时，他已经好几次在和阿斯加德人的日常会面中被问到他是不是曾有幸遇见过你。我觉得他看到你比他更有名一定非常恼怒。”Steve和Bucky笑了起来。旋而Thor谨慎地环顾四周，凑上前说：“我和你们许多族人谈过了，他们说我家乡有一种特别的鱼和他们那边的非常相似。据说对哺育他们的后代尤其好。”  
  
Steve扬起了眉毛，向前靠近一步，兴趣盎然地问道：“蓝绿色的背脊，尾巴有点短？”  
  
Thor迅速地点着脑袋，一边笑着一边从他的背包里取出了什么东西。Steve踮起脚伸出头去想看个究竟。  
  
“我觉得对带着活物穿越各个世界这事儿，我们是不是得谨慎点？”  
  
“如果我忘记告诉Jane女士给你带了这个礼物，那当然是我的问题，”Thor淘气地咕哝着。他手里握着一个酒囊，但里面装的大概不是酒。“别人告诉我这些卵需要凉的活水源，你能搞得定对吗？”  
  
Steve，少见地，拥抱了Thor。  
  
**  
**  
  
Steve没法决定到底选择什么食物，也决定不了到底要多少量，况且这些只有在真正用到的时候才能最后敲定，幸运的是，史塔克大厦已经在厨房无比慷慨地准备了个50加仑的水缸。平常放在里面的龙虾被一些看似随意（但Steve执意要求这些东西——众人已经心照不宣地称其为“妈咪直觉”）的蛤蚌和小鱼取代了。  
  
（Bucky偷偷地把从阿斯嘉德带来的鱼卵放进了一个角落的空水槽里，还让管事的厨子发誓三缄其口。）  
  
**  
**  
  
Tony掀开面罩，清了清嗓子，一边等所有的话筒和录音设备靠近到合适的距离。  
  
“Doom博士已经落网并且正在送去神盾局的路上接受审判，”他说，“同时总理自然是毫发无损地被救了出来。那些核工厂已回到正轨，威胁也已经解除。另外，美国队长是一个能变身的人鱼，并且和Barnes中士已经有合法婚配关系。”  
  
他后退一步，朝着最近的一部摄像机做了一个标志性的手势，然后一把合上了自己的面罩登上了昆式战斗机。  
  
**  
  
“你忘记和他们报告鱼卵的事情了。”在回去的路上，Steve提醒道。  
  
Tony满不在乎地耸了耸肩，“人类的习惯是要等到怀孕了三个月后才会对公众开诚布公。我可不想这么莽撞做傻事。”


	16. 2015

Bucky是被在黑暗中带着羞怯轻轻喊着他名字的Steve弄醒的。  
  
“Huh?”Bucky迅速起身，从水池边的地砖上看了过来，“Stevie, 发生了什么事？”  
  
“没事，”Steve回答得太快了，他显得有些窘迫，“我只是，我没办法睡觉。”  
  
Bucky大大地舒了口气，“好的，好的，Jarvis, 来一点儿光？”Jarvis调节了光线，让它们刚够Bucky能摸到他的面罩，戴上它然后脱掉了睡衣。  
  
“我很抱歉，”Steve喃喃道，Bucky轻轻笑着伸出手把Steve拉近到水池边缘，他们的脸挨在了一起。  
  
Bucky花了比预期长点的时间来保证他是清醒着下水的。水温暖而舒适，感谢水泵的存在，还轻轻地摇摆着掀起柔和的浪花，Steve绕着Bucky快乐地游着，尾巴在灯光下微微闪耀。他们在水底找到一块平整的岩石以便Bucky休息。Steve在他身上蜷起来，享受Bucky身体的温度同时保证他不会意外地浮起来。  
  
Bukcy轻轻推了推他的后背然后打手势。 _对明天的转化感到紧张？_  
  
 _不。_  
  
 _为什么睡不着？身体上的问题还是脑袋里的？_  
  
Steve耸耸肩。 _觉得离你太远，觉得难过。_  
  
Bucky的嘴部被面罩遮住了，但是他的眼睛非常明显地显示出来他在笑。 _对你来说这又不是什么新鲜事了。_  
  
Steve笑着拍打他。Bucky抓住他的手拉近，一条腿勾住Steve的尾巴保证他不会远离。Steve发出不同往日的声响，在他扭动着靠近时气泡从他的嘴边四散开去。  
  
Bucky用没有抓着Steve的手比了个问句。Steve没有回答，他认真想了想，接着恍然大悟。最终他前倾身体亲了亲Bucky面罩的接缝处。  
  
他们已经靠得如此之近，没有留下用手势交谈的空间。相对的，Bucky的手指拂过Steve的鳃部，沿着肋骨一路向下，Steve在他的触摸下轻轻发抖。当Steve的唇向下吻着他的脖子的时候，Bucky的思维反应了过来，这和往常不同。这是 _欲望_ 。Bucky的手滑下去握住了Steve的屁股把他拉得更近些，Steve的头靠在他的肩上，随着水流微微摆动，温暖柔和地贴着Bucky裸露的肌肤。Steve渐渐开始感到不满足，他看上去对Bucky下水还要穿着四角短裤这件事感到恼怒，他尝试在不和Bucky分开哪怕一点的情况下扯下它，Bucky的呼吸在面罩后不由地加快。  
  
Steve总算用手握住了Bucky的勃起，他的喉咙里发出低低的颤声。Steve的唇无比灼热地贴着Bucky的脖子，狠狠地吮吸，牙齿摩擦着脖子上的皮肤，而Bucky终于达到了他的极限。他没法通过这套设备呼吸足够的空气了，或者，至少现在他的脑子是这么想的。他猛地扭动臀部做出“从我身上下来”的姿势。Steve漏过了这个，完全沉浸在自我中，拇指开始来回在Bucky的马眼上摩擦。Bucky呻吟了一声，试着把双手放在两人之间然后把Steve推开。Steve猛地眨眼，一下子退开了两尺远，他从冲击中回过神，尾巴来回晃动保持平衡。Steve开始比划些什么但Bucky已经踢着腿向浅水区游去，甚至没等坐在泳池的台阶上他就迫不及待地摘下了呼吸面罩。  
  
“我，我很抱歉。”Steve用一种被扼住了的声音说道。Bucky把面罩扔到池边，双膝分开示意Steve过来。  
  
“在水底我没办法深呼吸，我大概有幽闭恐惧症或是什么，就，”Bucky无力地笑了下，“过来这儿。”  
  
Steve的表情放松了。他游向Bucky，把自己安置在Bucky的腿间，他们脸贴着脸挨在一起。“我只是，想要，”他带点惊讶地小声说道，屁股已经再次开始摆动，“那还好吗？这是不是很奇怪？”  
  
“你知道我总是 _想要_ ，”Bucky靠在他肩上喃喃道，“像这样，你的每一种形态。”他双手又一次抓着Steve的屁股以保持平衡，并把他固定在自己身上，避免他滑进水里。“这样对你来说还行么？只有一半在水里？”  
  
“谁还在乎水，我只想要靠近你。”  
  
“无论你想要什么，宝贝儿（baby doll）。”Bucky总算偷到了他一直想要的吻，然后再一个，当他们唇齿相接时，他微笑了。Steve在他的口中发出一声轻响，他的双手环上了Bucky的脖子。“你想要什么？还是我应该猜猜看？”  
  
“我不清楚，什么都好。”Steve说，Bucky点点头，挑起他的下巴然后把它转向一边，他靠上去用双唇捕捉住Steve的耳鳍。最初Steve的身体自然地缩了一下，但当Bucky更温柔地试了一次，轻轻地逗弄耳部的边缘时，Steve的呼吸变得急促起来，抓紧Bucky的手松开了，给了他更多的空间。在Bucky _非常_ 轻柔地啃咬其中一根骨刺时，Steve呻吟着再次紧紧拉住了Bucky。  
  
“你是如此美丽，”Bucky呼出一口气，一只手在Steve的身上游走，试着看看能否找到更多的敏感点。他想做这个如此之久，“上帝啊，你应该听听你自己的声音。”  
  
Steve温顺的呜咽变成了一声轻笑，他顺着Bucky的抚摸倾身贴近。“感觉真好，”他说，微微噘嘴，当他感觉到指关节掠过他背部的鳍时他的嘴张大了，“噢。”  
  
“这样？”受到鼓舞的Bucky稍稍把Steve抬高些，一节一节地描摹着他的脊椎，Steve发出一声微弱的无助声响，以肉眼可见的速度融化在他身上，Bucky不由得叹息出声。“爱你，上帝啊，对，就像那样……”Steve扭着屁股，向Bucky贴近磨蹭他，颤抖着，Bucky的阴茎仍然陷在他可恶的四角短裤里，渴望得发疼。Bucky舔舔嘴唇，弯下身用嘴咬住了Steve的乳头，他猜想如果Steve在人形的时候喜欢这个，那他现在也会享受这个。  
  
“ _噢_ ，是的，那儿，就是那儿，别——”Bucky停下了用牙齿研磨那块敏感皮肤的动作，含住了Steve的乳头开始吮吸，徒留Steve不住地喘息。被抱到现在这个高度意味着他几乎没法儿和Bucky的身体摩擦, Steve低低哀叫着，弯曲身体想要在不离开Bucky嘴巴的情况下尽可能的贴近对方。“是的。是的。”  
  
Bucky在Steve的胸肌附近忙碌，发出快活的哼声，在下一次吮弄之前，他用舌头仔细给它舔了一遍。Bucky错过了Steve发出更响亮的呻吟所代表的重要意义，继续爱抚他，当Steve的重量压倒了他时，Bucky只来得及发出一声模糊的“喔”。Steve攀在他身上不断地磨蹭，几乎把他向后弯折在水池边。Bucky呼吸粗重，他抬头看向Steve的脸——他几乎沉迷其中，目瞪口呆——他唯一能做的就是把他在水下的腿张得更开，感受光滑的鳞片不断来回摩擦着他的大腿内侧，摩擦着他隔着一条内裤的阴茎。“来吧，”Bucky催促道，Steve点点头，动作很小仅仅为了表示他听到了，“来吧，宝贝儿（doll），为我高潮。”  
  
Steve倒抽一口气然后静止了动作，嘴巴半张着，射到了Bucky的大腿上。Bucky能感到他腿间的温热和黏腻，但他不敢移动好去看上一眼，因为Steve看上去就像他正在自己体内进行精神层面的体悟，而Bucky无论如何都不会冒险去把他从那里面拉出来。他就这么入迷地看着。最终，Steve放松了，眉头舒展，他低下身靠在Bucky身上休息，身体微微颤动。  
  
“你高潮后的样子真美，”Bucky低声说，抚摸着Steve后颈的纤细绒毛直到颤抖慢慢平息，“爱你。”  
  
“也爱你。”Steve低语道，然后发出一声挺不高兴的声音，因为Bucky开始坐了起来。  
  
“我的背似乎要抽筋了，”Bucky解释道，但他并没让Steve彻底从他身上离开。反之，他疾步到泳池边缘坐下，双脚稳稳放在第一级台阶处，并弯下腰把Steve再次拖到他身上，在这儿他们俩个人都能平躺着。Steve轻声笑了，Bucky听到他的尾巴甩出欣喜的水花声。  
  
“刚刚真是美妙无比。”Steve说。他的手向下握住Bucky的勃起，然后给了他一个询问的眼神。  
  
Bucky深吸一口气然后鼓起勇气，“我能看看你吗？”  
  
起初Steve看上去有些疑惑，但是接着他点点头，用肘部支撑着自己的身体，然后侧躺着，这样Bucky就可以滑下去看他。他的性器依然半勃着，仅仅从交错的鳞片中露出一点，现在Bucky可以靠近了看，他意识到它和一个阴蒂并没有特别大的差别，只是更大些。这微微显露的柔软肉核看上去纤细诱人，Bucky用了相当大的意志力来约束自己的手别乱动。他到现在才看到这些是有 _原因_ 的——Steve很害羞，而他的身体是……不同的，只有在需要的时候Steve才会对他展露一部分。  
  
直到Steve小小的带着气音的声音把他从恍惚中唤醒之前，Bucky都没有意识到他的手正要在他的短裤里给自己撸上一发。  
  
“你可以碰碰它，但是你，你得温柔点儿。”  
  
Bucky压制住震惊的情绪。他可以……？  
  
“你也可以用嘴。”Steve飞快说完。  
  
Bucky瞪大眼睛朝上看，“我能——？”  
  
“但你得真的非常非常温柔。”Steve重复道。他的脸几乎燃烧成了粉色，而他的瞳孔依然放大，就像他也许还想再来一轮或者两轮。Bucky咬了咬嘴唇，用掌跟按压着自己的阴茎。  
  
“我会非常小心，”Bucky保证道。他手忙脚乱了一会儿，甩脱了自己的内裤，屈膝跨坐在Steve的尾巴上。那儿依然留着一些精液的痕迹，水并没有完全冲刷干净，而这看起来……不一样，他并不能完全指出是哪儿不同，像是稠度和他的并不完全相同。他呼入这些味道，然后开始把Steve舔干净，暂时无视那被遮蔽的性器，而仅仅只是专注于他髋部的敏感点，渐渐向下，不紧不慢地地围着那小小隆起的周围打转，伴着Steve细碎的抽气声，一边撸着自己。  
  
他再一次抬头，确认Steve是否有踌躇的意味。Bucky向着那个被罩着的性器小心靠近，蹭蹭，舔舐，然后当Steve开始向后缩了点的时候，他停了下来。他就这么停留在边缘，温柔耐心地舔弄，等待着直到Steve的呼吸从“这太过了”变成“我想要更多，就现在”。Bucky放开握着自己阴茎的手，伸出前臂托起Steve的屁股，接着Bucky嗅探着靠得更近，吸入更多他的气味，放任自己的阴茎顶端摩擦着Steve尾巴的下半部分，以避免自己完全丧失理智。  
  
Steve发出轻轻的呜咽声，Bucky知道那代表着‘我不太清楚我要什么但是我真的想要’，他知道这感觉，知道他多年以来一直想要像这样靠近Steve，无需知道或是关心到底细节为何。他向后退了一些，刚好够再看看隆起在鳞片下，躲藏起来的柔软器官，接着他决定用舌头缓慢在遮罩处的皮肤按压轻舔，在不直接接触的情况下挑起它——  
  
“哦我的上帝，”Steve尖叫出声，屁股离开地面向上拱起，双手抓着Bucky的头发，把他拉近，拒绝让他停下来。Bucky用鼻子呼出一口气，继续舔弄，终于在足够的作用力下把Steve的性器挑了起来含在嘴里，然后尽他可能温柔地吮吸。Steve在呼喊，Bucky能感到他自己狠狠射了出来，他尽最大努力控制住自己。凉爽的的鱼鳞贴着他的身体，让他呻吟出声。他和Steve的鼻子，嘴唇和舌头迫切地在寻求，挑逗，压制对方，翻滚扭抱在一起。当他想要试着告诉Steve他需要保持不动时，他感到身下人的紧绷，那意味着Steve真的马上就要到了——Bucky喘了最后一口气然后用他的舌头猛烈而缓慢地，从末端到顶端把Steve的性器完全舔弄了一遍。当他感觉到口腔中一阵湿润，他先是惊讶了一下，接着不顾一切地想要把它们全咽下去。Steve依然在喊叫，双手放开了Bucky，在地上胡乱摸索什么，而Bucky只是抬起Steve的屁股，用舌头舔掉他不断射出的精液。  
  
**  
  
“你的背还好吗？”  
  
Bucky眼都不睁一下，“我现在不在乎我的背。”他认真地低声说道。  
  
他能感觉到Steve在他身边坐了起来，弯起他的身体想要看看，“早些时候你说我伤到它了，当我趴在你上面的时候。台阶边缘戳到它了吗？”  
  
“也许断了，但是我不在乎，”Bucky闭着眼伸出手去够Steve的肩膀，把他拉回来和他并排躺在地上，“我很好。所有事情都很完美。”

 


	17. 2015

转化产卵，第3天。  
  
Bucky醒来，伸个懒腰，从床上溜出来去检查水池。水面没有动静——他一定是还在熟睡。Bucky穿上让自己看上去比较得体的衣物，然后溜达到厨房去拿些华夫饼。  
  
（Tony在那，但他只喝了一杯咖啡，所以面对那些毫无意义的嘟嘟囔囔，Bucky只是无语地随意点点头，并没有搭理他。）  
  
没有黄油，但有额外的糖浆和数量可观的餐巾纸。Bucky把两盘食物放在一个大托盘上，再加上一杯咖啡与一杯果汁，然后端着它回到房间。  
  
Steve仍处在睡梦之中。Bucky把托盘放在水池边上，把睡裤的裤脚卷的足够高好让自己能把双脚浸在水中坐在池子边上，撩起一点水花，满面笑容地看着水底的那个身影开始伸了个懒腰，辗转着醒来。  
  
“Hi，”Steve睡意朦胧地说了一句，他的清醒程度将将够支持他交谈。  
  
“你比平常睡的多了不少。”Bucky朝着托盘抬抬下巴，Steve哼哼唧唧地表示感兴趣，食物的香气引着某条鱼缓缓靠近。  
  
“感觉就像昨天我消耗掉了所有的能量。也许还横穿了意大利好几个来回。”Steve用胳膊肘撑起自己，把自己那个糖浆满满的盘子拉过来开始大快朵颐。在咬下第一口的时候，他的尾鳍愉悦的翘起，悄悄露出水面一点点。Bucky笑了笑，也开始享用自己的早餐。  
  
**  
  
第4天。  
  
“海的声音可以哄人类宝宝睡觉。”Steve大声读出来，似乎觉得很有意思。  
  
Bucky正做着俯卧撑，抬起头来问道：“真的吗？”  
  
Steve浮在水面，一边嘴角微微翘起，仰面看着全息投影页面, “这会让他们想起还住在子宫里的那些日子，那地方显而易见的非常吵。”  
  
在继续动作之前，Bucky用一只手把脸前的乱发扒拉到后面去，严肃地说：“我不知道我们能在哪儿找到什么听起来像海浪的声音。”  
  
“嗯，”Steve表示同意，“真可惜。”  
  
**  
  
第4天，午后。  
  
Sam舒舒服服地摊在水边的躺椅上，拉起一个弹窗，输入了个网址。  
  
“难道这又是另一部关于男性怀孕的电影？”Steve一脸怀疑地问道。  
  
“不，这些是人们对于Tony的‘真相炸弹’（truth bomb）的反应……这是华盛顿邮报的一篇主要的社论，一个我从没听说过的历史学家写的，说一些涉及到阿斯嘉德人的古老文献也曾提到过‘海洋人’（ocean men），而我们本应早早看到你们的光临。”他把这个窗口划到一旁，又拉起另一个，“这个是Twitter上的热门。”  
  
Bucky盯着那张PS过的图片，一条热带鱼在谷仓旁边。图片下方有一行字，我愿意相信。  
  
“我没看明白。”过了一会儿，Bucky说。  
  
Steve歪了歪脑袋，“我觉得这是在用X档案的梗？”  
  
Sam指出，“这是年轻人对于你们俩出柜的反应。有的人仍在坚持说这只是Tony的恶作剧，但绝大多数人认为Steve肯定是类似于Thor的那种外星人，而且你俩肯定是巨可爱的一对，”他点了点悬浮在空中的文字，“他们希望这是真的。”  
  
Steve向水池边缘游近了一点，伸出手把那篇社论拉近好让自己能够仔细阅读，“那历史学家呢？他也喜欢我俩？”  
  
“那历史学家看上去一点也不在乎你是个同性恋外星人还是就只是个外星人，仅仅……烦恼于没有人相信这事有天会发生。就是外星来客这事。”  
  
“我是在地球出生的，”Steve哼了一声，“就像你们一样，我是原住民。”  
  
“一提这事他就会变的比较暴躁。”Bucky假装在说悄悄话，实际上音量大得所有人都能听到。他没能闪身躲过所有泼向他的水。  
  
**  
  
第5天。  
  
对于被限制在水池里，Steve变得比预期的更加烦躁。大家实行轮班制：Bucky与Steve聊天，跟他游泳，小憩的时候一只手垂在水中，手指和Steve的交织在一起。有时是Thor懒洋洋地靠在躺椅上，告诉他最近他的族人在做什么，跟Steve交换几个小故事，没过多久，他就注意到一个耸着肩膀歪着脑袋的微笑鱼，好像在说“继续讲，这很有趣。”  
  
**  
  
第6天。  
  
Clint和Steve来了场电视节目马拉松。Natasha顺道过来聊天，偶尔会带他看几个产前视频。当Pepper有时间的时候，她会在池边用笔记本电脑处理工作上的事务，提供一个静默的陪伴。Steve对这一切非常感激。  
  
**  
  
第7天。  
  
Bucky问Steve有没有感觉到什么不同。Steve说许多个小时以来，身体的变化一直伴随着轻微的痛感。这并不痛苦，但从未真正停歇。Bucky把潜水面具带上，下到水里陪伴Steve，手指在Steve腹部髋间描摹，努力感受每一丝细微的不同，每一处变化。Steve趁着这个机会缠住Bucky，将他更久一点地留在身边。  
  
  
**  
  
第7天，午后。  
  
Darcy从各种各样的网站中整理出一个关于婴儿小衣服的全息网页书签集合。  
  
“什么是未成熟儿(premie)＊？”Steve指着商品描述中的一个单词问道。  
  
“早产儿(Premature)，意思是提早出生的婴儿，所以他们要更小。”Darcy对着穿着小衣服的模特娃娃比划，“我觉得就算是有Bucky的基因跟你的结合，最后仍会弄出一帮体型相当小的小家伙们。”  
  
“就…先别买任何小裤子，或者其他什么东西。”Steve犹豫着，把嘴抿成一条线。  
  
Darcy无所谓地摆摆手，“别担心他们到底能不能转换。你真该去看看Tony最新画的那些概念图。那些人鱼专用管道几乎遍布了整个大厦的每一个角落！”  
  
懒懒地躺在一边的Bucky抬起头，“那哥们真的花过时间去做任何实实在在的研究吗？”  
  
“你在逗我吗？”Darcy伸手去够全息屏幕，然后拉出福布斯的页面，“他在过去的六个月里申请了整整五个不同防水试剂的专利。想想看，这些玩意儿还都只是他为你俩做出来的试验样品。”  
  
Steve露出个灿烂的笑容，“你对于他要把多层人鱼专用管道引入市场怎么看？”  
  
“我不觉得他想出来了怎么用给你们俩做的 _每一件_ 东西来盈利。”  
  
“我觉得防水画板这玩意儿有点……针对性太强了。”  
  
“哦不，他把那个持久耐用的触屏样品用在新手机的设计上了。”Darcy笑着，吹爆了嘴里的口香糖泡泡。  
  
**  
  
第8天，清晨。  
  
Bucky下到水里，仰面漂浮着等Steve醒来。他能更明显地感觉到而非听见自己下方的水体打着旋。终于，一条巨大的鱼尾升出水面，盖住了他的脸。  
  
Bucky大笑着以至于失去了平衡，下沉了一点，然后扒着Steve的上半身又重新返回水面，“我在 _休息_ 呢！”  
  
“结束了，”Steve说，整张脸因为激动而变的明亮，“我能感觉到。我不再变化了。”  
  
Bucky松开他的肩膀，“你的转化结束了？”  
  
Steve点头，微笑着红了脸颊。  
  
“所以...马上就要有鱼蛋了？”  
  
Steve再次点了点头。  
  
**  
  
第9天。  
  
Bruce看着屏幕，然后低头看看自己的笔记，再把视线转回屏幕上，握着抵在Steve腹部的仪器的那只手在微微颤抖。  
  
“Steve，我记得你…你说过这要花大约两个月？一名女性人鱼从开始孕育鱼卵到完全……”  
  
“两个月，”Steve确认道，皱起眉头，“如果她年龄比较大的话时间有时会长点，会到两个半月。”  
  
Bruce在不停地眨眼，看到了Bucky担忧的表情，然后他对着屏幕上那个复杂的一直在动着的图像比划，说：“我……呃……可能说我没有充分仔细地考虑Erskine的血清这个因素，所以这个可能极大的影响了……”  
  
“出什么事了？”Bucky咆哮道。  
  
“现在，”Bruce强调，手势示意了一下屏幕然后转向Steve的腹部，“两个月个屁！是一天半！现在立刻马上！除非你想再等久一点最后来个八胞胎，或什么十二胞胎，十六胞胎或者更多，它们—— _很多_ 已经完全发育成熟了！快把他弄回到池子里！”

 


	18. 2015

Bruce把轮床推进卧室，Bucky在一旁帮他扶着门。  
  
“那么，”Bruce的声音听上去冷静了一些，“Steve, Bucky，接下去的事就全交给你们小两口了。有什么需要帮忙的话，我就在实验室。”  
  
Steve用双肘撑起身体，视线往下投向他们的私人泳池，然后转移到石头。  
  
“这块石头应该没有问题了吧。”Bucky恳求道。  
  
Steve点点头，两眼仍然直勾勾地瞪着那里，心不在焉地回答。“石头挺好的。都挺好的。”  
  
“好了。”Bruce合拢双手，“有事打个电话就行，让Jarvis叫我也行，都可以。那什么，恩，祝你们好运，一如往常的好运。”说完他逃也似的跑了出去，并随手带上了房门。只有Bucky注意到了他紧张兮兮的退场，因为Steve还在望着那里出神。  
  
“Stevie?”他朝他挥了挥手，“你还好吧？”  
  
“还好，都挺好的。”Steve又重复了一遍，他缓缓眨动眼睛，“就，只是，尽量……把我还能想得到的所有知识，再过一遍。”  
  
“你能做到，你肯定能做到。”Bucky走向前，把轮床往池边推得更近一些，好让Steve能更轻松地滑入水里，“你们族人生来就会做这个，妥妥的。”  
  
“妥妥的。”Steve无意识地附和。  
  
Bucky走向小冰箱，从里面拿出他的“私人贡献”以及Bruce准备好的精华液，然后把它们一并递给了Steve。他看到他的脸上挂着难以捉摸的神情，显得犹豫不决。Bucky深吸了一口气。“还记得我之前对你说过的话吗，我可以下去帮忙，也可以就留在岸上。都听你的。”  
  
“你确定……不会生我的气吗？”Steve心虚地试探。  
  
“在你生完蛋之后，会有一段时间变得生人勿近保护欲爆棚。这你已经提醒过我了，尽管放宽心去做吧。”  
  
“那好。”Steve点点头，长长地吸入一口空气，跃入水中并很快潜到了池底。Bucky来到床上舒舒服服地躺下，只见Steve又迅速浮了上来，神态显得有些疲惫。“我爱你。”Steve补充道，然后再次消失不见。  
  
Bucky不自觉地微笑起来。  
  
**  
  
Bucky给其他人进行的科普小课堂：  
  
询问会有几个孩子是很不礼貌的行为。不是每颗蛋都能够成功孵化出幼儿，而作为母亲（或者说生下蛋的那个人），不论是遇到产蛋量过少，或是孵化失败的情况，都会变得敏感易怒。所以不管最终孵化出了几个孩子，对这个家庭来说都是最好的个数。  
  
他们的孩子不会有超声波图像。尽管凭借Tony的聪明才智，他很可能会发明出具有同等效果的仪器，但这对他们来说是多此一举。在成功破壳之前，人鱼宝宝的成长过程都是极度私密的。  
  
孵蛋过程中严禁外人打扰。尚在发育的幼儿或许会受到外界影响，产生印刻效应，而他们印刻的对象只能是Steve和Bucky。所以在最初的8到10个小时内，外界只能通过视频与他们进行交流。  
  
等到育儿室最终开放的那天，上门拜访的人必须为Bucky准备一杯双份浓度的星巴克咖啡以及随便什么Tony觉得恰如其分的顶级特饮。Steve也是一样。  
  
**  
  
“欢迎回来！”Sam慷慨地展开双臂，说道。“回到满地是腿儿的世界。”  
  
Steve不好意思地低下头笑笑，径直走向沙发，毫不掩饰地一屁股坍倒在上面。Natasha从报告文件上抬起视线，带着一丝隐约的笑意。  
  
“一切还顺利吗？”她选了个尽可能宽泛的措辞。  
  
“还好。”Steve回复，并做了个深呼吸，“谢天谢地我这辈子再也不用使劲长出那么复杂的东西了。”  
  
“尾巴变成腿，只是小菜一碟。”Tony用一种夸张的语调说道，被小辣椒重重拍了一下，“然而卵巢这种东西，可真够你喝一壶的了。”  
  
“可不是吗！”Steve激动地表示赞同，“我到现在都还有……该怎么说呢，有子宫在抽筋的感觉，虽然我没长子宫，但我确实抽筋了。”  
  
“作为一名有子宫的人类，我勉强允许你把那个叫做抽筋。”Darcy在Steve的脑袋上方比了个赐福的手势，“你想出去转转吗？来顿出关大餐什么的？”  
  
“好啊！”Steve整个人一下子亮了起来。Bucky咽咽口水，看向小辣椒。  
  
“这样好吗？”他问，“现在……我是说，群众们……”  
  
小辣椒耸了耸肩。“狂热分子已经都被扫除了。”  
  
“这个说法好。”  
  
小辣椒朝Tony看了一眼，继续说道。“我可以在某家高档牛排馆订个包间，这样就不会有人来打扰我们，或者说，打扰你们，如果你们想要享受二人世界的话。”  
  
Steve毫不介意地挥挥手。“大家一块儿来吧，今天的事可离不开你们每一个人的帮忙。”  
  
Natasha掏出手机。“我来通知Clint。”  
  
大伙纷纷散开去取自己的外套。只有Bucky一个人注意到了，此刻Steve脸上流露出的那个柔和而温暖的笑容。  
  
  
**  
  
Jane拍下了聚会的照片，准备等Thor下次回来时拿给他看。Sam为大家带来了他的家族里一个又一个你闻所未闻的关于怀孕或育儿的精彩故事，把气氛炒得火热。  
  
有一次，Steve甚是不解地看向Bucky。“人类真的会喜欢买那种奇怪的东西吗？” 他问。在听完一大段关于人们求购过季的女童子军饼干＊的故事后。  
＊女童子军饼干：美国女童子军组织每年会进行卖饼干筹款活动，这项活动起始于1917年。参加贩卖的饼干会有不同的形状，也会根据时代的变迁改良配方。2007年，女童子军饼干的销售量达到2亿盒（不晓得能绕地球几周呢）  
  
Bucky平静地回看他。“你也会一直问我讨金枪鱼腩吃。” 在场几乎一半的人都爆笑起来。Steve扬起下巴靠回到椅背上。  
  
“可那是因为我一直都喜欢吃这个。”  
  
“连吃五顿那样的喜欢？”  
  
“我也有吃别的啊！”  
  
“当作过渡的小点心，在五顿，连续的，金枪鱼腩之间。”  
  
Bruce朝Bucky比了个暂停的手势，像是在劝他放弃这场嘴仗。Steve则摆出一副彻底无视Bucky的样子，别过身子开始和Tony聊了起来。  
  
**  
  
“我真怀念拥抱的感觉。”Steve把嘴唇贴在Bucky的肩胛骨上呢喃，然后感觉到对方低声笑了起来，身体因此微微颤动。  
  
“我们在水下拥抱过。”Bucky温和地提醒，故意动了动身体与他贴得更近。  
  
“水下的我也喜欢，但水上这个感觉特别好。”Steve翘起一条腿搭在Bucky的身上，鼻子蹭着他颈后的头发，“特别特——别好。”  
  
Bucky轻轻阖上了眼。“你以前想过做那个，嗯……”  
  
Steve不解地哼了一声，继续蹭着他的头发。  
  
“就是你开始转变前那晚。”Bucky暗示道，不想把话说得太直白。Steve停下动作，鼻尖抵着Bucky的头颅下方。  
  
“我不知道，我想大概是的？”说话间，Steve淡淡的呼吸掠过Bucky的脊柱，让他不禁一阵颤抖，“只要我是……”  
  
“自己的王。”Bucky恶作剧般地提出这个滑稽的称谓，Steve曾公开表示他不喜欢这个说法，现在，Bucky再次感觉到了Steve在不开心地蠕动。  
  
“是啊。”Steve心不甘情不愿地承认，然后他又静下来想了想，“我也不好说，我想是的。”  
  
Bucky点点头，伸手向后摸到了Steve的手，轻轻抚摩着。“那个感觉好吗？” 他们至今还不曾抽出过时间真正谈论这件事。当时Bucky并不怎么担心Steve的心情，可在最近经历了一段压力山大的过程后，他有点怕Steve会因为某些原因而对那件事感到后悔。谁知道呢。  
  
被Bucky握在掌心里的那只手滑了出去，接着又覆上他的胸口。“我觉得挺好的。”Steve轻声坦白。  
  
“你觉得好是因为我想做，还是因为你喜欢？”Bucky进一步逼问。  
  
“是因为我非常喜欢，傻瓜。”Steve从后方轻轻敲了敲他的脑袋，“不过今晚不行，我好累。”  
  
“那我先把舌头放放好，留到晚些时候再用。”Bucky假装若无其事地说，果不其然听见Steve的呼吸为之一滞，不由得心里一阵暗爽。  
  
**  
  
接下来的几天里，他们彼此保持着一定的距离，给对方自由的空间。在Steve出门晨跑的时候，Bucky偷偷潜入池子去察看了一下蛋，然后发现……没什么新发现。那堆隐藏在石头里的小东西被胶状物包裹着，颜色都看不清，甚至说，它们本身都很难被发现，因为一堆小石块把它们结结实实地保护了起来，防止受到水流影响。Bucky知道，随着小东西们一天天长大，小石子护栏会被自然推翻，使他们接触到更多的氧气。然后他们会继续生机勃勃地成长，外壳逐渐变成厚实的皮革状质地，到那个时候，Bucky想，一切将会变成更为触手可及的真实。  
  
“我就要当爸爸了。”某天在吃早餐的时候，Bucky一字一句说道。Natasha点点头，罕见地越过餐盘，握住了他的手。

 


	19. 2015

几天后，Steve扭扭捏捏地走近他，站姿也显得很不自然。Bucky按下暂停键，转过头。

“你肯定会觉得这很蠢。”Steve开口说道，Bucky的好奇心马上被勾了起来。

“不会的，”他几乎是脱口而出，“怎么了？”

“那个，恩，因为……”Steve做了个深呼吸，“你还记不记得我跟你说过我妈妈是个助产士，曾经负责安抚那些焦虑的产妇？”他停下来，等Bucky点了点头才继续，“然后呢，那些产妇会有各种各样的担忧，比如，产蛋的数量不理想，或者质量不高，或者产蛋的地点不合适，等等。对于这样的母亲，我们有一句老话说，‘别担心，到时候你会用得上几副结实的臂环。’”

这下Bucky都想起来了。“因为会有很多很多小宝宝，”他接过话头，“他们全都需要抓着她的尾巴和鱼鳍才能睡着，所以她得额外准备一些装备让他们抓。”

Steve马上舒了一大口气。“没错。”他一边说，一边开始翻起后兜，犹豫不决的样子就好像他已经在后悔了，“所以这个，这个东西有点蠢，但是。”

Bucky从沙发上跳下来，兴高采烈地走过去。通常他很少会收到礼物，不过要是收到，就都是弥足珍贵的东西。“快让我瞧瞧！”

“这些只是……这些东西不值什么钱，我没有……”

“你知道我根本不在乎这个，快点。”

“这太傻了，你甚至都不戴……”

“你给我准备了臂环？”

Steve的脸刷地一下红了，他慢慢张开手掌，里面是一些细条但看着很结实的皮手环。它们呈现出深浅不一的棕黑色，可调节，有点像十几年前年轻人里流行的那种款式。Bucky将手环一个一个拾起，微笑起来。

“女款的会有一点点……”

“我很喜欢这些。”Bucky打断他，快速解开了一只把自己的手腕套了进去。“来帮我一把，帮我收紧它。”

“你确定？它们不是，恩，我的意思是……”

“开玩笑，只有这样我才会把手表给脱了。事实上，我现在就脱。对宝宝来说，表带可不太好抓，是不是。”Bucky自顾自傻笑着，解下手表放到床头柜上。“开弓没有回头箭，这些全都归我了。”

Steve咬紧嘴唇，脸变得更红了，然而Bucky能够看出他心里正乐得很。Bucky将两只手腕轮流伸出，好让Steve替他将手环都戴上。左手三个，右手两个，就在他正准备套上最后一个的时候，Bucky想到了些什么，然后开始脱鞋。

“你在干吗？”

Bucky冲他一笑。“是时候让我这双奇怪的人脚也做出一点贡献。最后一个可以当足环用。”

“但人类男性不会戴……”

“没人会发现的。就算被发现，我也一丁点儿都不在乎。”

Steve看起来高兴坏了。

**

Tony给他们画了个可携带式防水超声波装置的蓝图，它的作用力可以穿透蛋壳，但即便是Bucky也无法说服Steve同意把这玩意放进水池。

不过Steve倒是同意他们把一个红外线摄像机安装在几米远的地方，由Jarvis进行全天24小时的监控，并且，在多方恳求下，还在公共区域的电视机旁设了一个全息投影。Darcy不知用了啥聪明才智在Tony的程序里安装了个小插件，使得传输进来的视频下方会自动出现一个标签，显示为#幼崽观察2015。Tony查出了她是怎么搞的鬼，但拒不修正。

**

Steve发现，即使水温无比正常，幼儿的生长速度还是大大超出了他的预期。一天夜里，在他们准备睡下之前，他让Bucky陪他潜下水一起去拆走那圈小石头围墙。Bucky想Steve一定没有察觉到他在水下的时候手抖得有多厉害，但至少他还能够保持清醒的头脑，好好看着他的孩子们。他觉得现在他能够数出他们一共有多少了，他们已经长得更大，更有模有样。

Steve比着手势，身体力行地示范怎么不用尾巴也能对着蛋扇动，增加周围水流的活性。Bucky亦步亦趋地学着他的样子，感觉自己又蠢，又有种无与伦比的安宁。

**

又过了几天，Steve就表示说他感觉没那么焦虑了，可以放心Bucky独自下去看望孩子们，以及可以让其他人进入房间，从水面上瞄两眼。

经过一番深思熟虑，Bucky决定先把Bruce带进来，后者双膝着地跪在池边，眯起眼往微微发亮的池底望去，但笑不语。

**

在保持池水流动性的方面，水泵还算是个可以接受的替代品，但必须有个人待在房间里确保它不会意外罢工。或者说，当A.I.M.准备轰掉半个纽约的时候，就由Darcy负责留下看着它，并且每隔一个小时就得发送一条运行正常的确认短信。

（Darcy还会顺便发一些视频截图，以及她本人戴着超大款墨镜在池边优哉游哉闲晃的自拍。）

**

“他们看着还是……很小啊。”Sam凝视着池底，斟酌了半天开口道，“他们真的快长好了吗？”

Bucky微笑着，手指懒洋洋地抚过水面。“Steve说这是正常的，他们的幼儿一开始是会比我们人类的要小一些，大概就5-6磅重。”

“瞧你现在这副充满父性光辉的样子，太感人了。”

“闭嘴。”

Sam坏笑着问他。“他们也会像我们的小孩儿那样踢腿吗？你懂的，为了加速前进？”

Bucky点点头。“会有的，不能说是踢腿，更像是……滚来滚去。前翻翻，后翻翻，仿佛要找个舒服的位置。”

“然后开始准备翻墙而出。”

Bucky不禁窃笑起来。

**

那天他们正吃着甜点，突然Natasha放下勺子，脸上浮现出一丝不寻常的笑容。“提个问题。”她将笑容转向Steve。

后者抬起头，微微歪了歪脑袋。

“名字，想好了吗？”

Steve把脸转向Bucky，对方扬起嘴角。“我们已经说好了。”他不紧不慢地说，Clint坐直了身体，兴致勃勃的样子。“所有名字都必须经过双方的一致同意。必须是人类的名字，然而Steve享有超级否决权。”说着他开始掰起手指。“他的基本准则包括但不限于：不能使用地名。”

“太奇葩了。”Steve确认。

“不能使用身边还在世的人的名字。”Bucky继续道。

“多尴尬呀。”Steve评论。

“不能使用已经去世，但命不是很好的人的名字。”

“可晦气了，不会有人这么做的吧。”

“不能使用声名显赫但是不认识我们的人的名字。”

“脑残粉行为。”

Sam举起一根手指。“我觉得这点听起来有点讽刺，要知道孩子的父母中就有一个叫做Bucky。”

“是的。”Steve表示同意。

“全名为James Buchanan，某一任美国总统，而且肯定不认识他母亲。”

“确实不认识。”Bucky首肯。

Sam扭头看向Natasha，给她使了个“这真的是个神逻辑啊快来支援我”的眼色，后者却只是微微耸了耸肩，就继续攻陷她的冰淇林去了。

**  
**

“哦我的老天呀，赶紧闪开不然我亲手弄死你。”

Clint慌慌张张地往旁边一跳，空出位置让Darcy可以看到显示屏。她努力踮起脚尖，像是要从2D画面里看出些3D的新视角。“开始了吗开始了吗？看到什么没有？”

“我们已经盯着他俩的后背看了有一分半钟了。”Sam双手抱胸，汇报道。“Bucky离开过一下子，拿了几个沉甸甸的小瓶子过来。目前就是这样而已。”

Darcy发出一声痛苦的呻吟。每当她想起那些由他们精心制作，不会浮到水面上的只有一品脱大的瓶子，她都会发出这样的声音。“萌死了，萌得我要快死了。Bruce，你得做点什么，帮帮我。”

“我不是那个领域的博士。”Bruce几乎是机械地回复道，他的双眼正一眨不眨地盯着屏幕。Steve的尾巴在画面上一闪而过，仿佛是他的情绪有了一瞬间的剧烈起伏，然后画面又恢复到了两个人的背影。“Stark，这个摄像机为什么不会动？你怎么会给这个最重要的场合装了个最差的CCTV监控？”

Tony瞪着他，气不打一处来。“你知道我给Steve看过多多少少摄像机然后被他给拒了吗？他就一门心思地认定摄像机肯定会在水下出问题，然后发出闪光。要知道那个型号可是唯二的在密封中……”

“嘘！”Sam挥了挥手，“快看。”

Bucky正紧紧挨在Steve的身边，每隔几秒钟就做出从肩头扔出些什么东西的动作。

“是蛋壳，他在清理剥落的蛋壳我的妈呀这次真的马上就要出来了！”

Jane握住Darcy的手好让她冷静一点，Darcy干咽着口水，踮着脚尖不停地上下蹦跶。

“他们的背部线条都很优美。”Pepper有感而发，装作没有看见Tony投射过来的被背叛的眼神。

“手臂。”Clint突然大叫一声，所有人都争先恐后地满屏幕找起来，但已经不见了。Bucky停下了扔蛋壳的动作，双臂紧紧收拢在体侧，仿佛正捧着什么宝贵的东西。他身旁的Steve，将身体朝前弯得更深，继续埋头苦干。


	20. 2015

当Jarvis 插话时，整个复仇者联盟正在做早餐。几个小时前刚飞回来的Rhodey干脆把吐司机扔在一边，跑去和早已挤成一团的大家一起盯着屏幕。

“嘿伙计们，” Bucky打招呼。他有着严重的黑眼圈，头发乱七八糟的，但尽管看上去筋疲力尽，他仍显得无比开心。“Jarvis，拉远景，让大家看到整个池子。”

镜头拉远。在Bucky身后，能看到Steve仰躺在露出水面的大石头上。他的尾巴懒洋洋地一摆一摆，但时不时地被什么东西扯回水里。他大概是睡着了。

Bucky正抱着个很小的玩意儿在手臂里。“唔，所有人都在吗？”

“对。”整个房间的人几乎异口同声地回答。

“很好。”他咧嘴笑了起来，回头瞄了一眼，“我想Steve已经累坏了。他一直追着他们绕圈圈直到他们终于累得想要睡一会儿。唔……这个，嗯，””Bucky嘴角一直上扬着，“这是Pippin。Jarvis，拉近点。”

Pippin睡得很熟，小小的嘴巴轻轻张开着。相较Steve那条深蓝色的尾巴，他浅蓝色还微微带点儿绿的尾巴此刻正轻柔地蜷缩在Bucky的二头肌上。他的头发还不是很多，看起来是深色的。他就像人类的小婴儿一样胖嘟嘟的，但是绝对小得多。

“天啊。”Darcy小小声地感叹。

“我们要小声一点吗？”Pepper轻声问，“他们大部分——他们全都睡着了？”

“Jarvis保证他会调节音量，所以这不会真的超过一定的……声量，什么的。我不知道。我真的挺累的，”Bucky笑了起来，“唔，对，只要别尖叫或者之类的就好了，我想他们应该不怎么介意。Rosie是醒着的。她就是在那边扯Steve尾巴的那个。”他回过头从肩膀往回望，看到Steve翻了个身背对着镜头，估计已经睡着了。在水下，有什么东西还总是扯着他的尾巴。

“Bucky，我有个很重要的问题得问你，”Tony突然插话，“Steve真的说服了你按照托尔金小说里的人物给孩子们起名字吗？*”  
（*Pippin和Rosie是托尔金笔下的《魔戒》里两个霍比特人的名字。）

“不！没有，只是……两个而已。”Bucky沉默了一小会，被在睡梦中扭动了一下的Pippin转移了注意力。整个房间都安静地看着他调整怀里孩子的姿势，盯着那张小小的脸庞，短暂地沉浸在自己的世界中。最后他好像终于想起了他们还在视频通讯中，“唔，Clara，Clara是根据我奶奶的名字起的。她现在正在我脚踝旁边睡着，我可不觉得我能在不弄醒她的前提下把她捞上来。”

“Clara是个很棒的名字，”Jane真心地说，“其他的也是。”

在大家背后，Sam和Clint在默默地比划着“三个还是更多”，打赌到底有多少个孩子。Natasha狠狠给他们来了一下。

“谢谢。然后……我不确定Jasper在哪儿，我猜他藏在那些小石块后面。我觉得我应该可以……”Bucky低头看着什么他们看不到的东西，然后又看了看Pippin，“我觉得我可以让他过来，或者Rosie会过来。我不确定。因为我现在动不了，一动Clara就会醒过来。”Bucky又重新调整了一下Pippin的姿势，空出一只手来，一边注视着岩石的底部一边用手在水面划着小圈。相应的，在视线范围外，有什么向他游了过来。大家能模模糊糊地看到一团浅粉红色抓住了Bucky的手环。“噢。嗨，小蜜糖，看来你终于舍得让Steve睡一觉了。”

有什么东西在水下呼着泡泡，Bucky向那边侧了侧身，勾起手，以便他能在不把那孩子从手环上甩开的同时从水里捞上来。这个婴儿有一头乱糟糟的深色头发和红色的鳞片，小小的手掌紧抓着手环上的绳子，充满疑问的小眼神密切地注视着Bucky。Bucky笑着看着她，“这是Rosie，”他没有移开视线，“她是老大。”

“她看起来非常强壮健康。”Thor赞美道。

“是啊，她是挺强壮的。甜心，你能看看屏幕吗？看到这些人了吗？”Bucky朝前面努了努下巴，可是Rosie只是保持紧紧抱着他的姿势，手环也被忽略了。Bucky妥协地叹了口气，又重新调整了一下姿势。 他轻轻捋了捋Pippin的鳞片让它们松开，才把他放进水里。Pippin自顾自地在水里飘浮着，滑出了屏幕外。“嘿，乖乖女。嗨，”他用两只手把Rosie举高，再放下，因为她发出开心的咯咯声而微笑，“这真的太奇妙了，伙计们。他们不像任何我见过的新生儿。”

“她更像是还不会说话的幼儿，”Bruce说，感兴趣地向前倾了倾身子，“Steve真的没有在开玩笑。他们的运动能力怎么样？”

“嗯，就像我们预期的，超级笨拙。不过，我的意思是，他们还是孩子呢，所以，”Bucky把Rosie抱在胸前，让她可以把脸埋在他的颈窝里。她的小手在胸前蜷起，看起来安定了一些，“不过他们能游泳。不是那些很高难度的旋转动作之类的，不过他们绝对可以游泳。”

“所以，有四个小孩对吗？”Pepper轻声询问。

“对！四个！抱歉，是的，四个小孩。Rosie是老大，然后是Jasper，然后……Clara稍微比Pippin大一些，我想。他们的肺部功能都发育健全，你知道，呃，还有嘴巴啊鼻子啊鳃啊。所以他们，好吧，他们看起来都挺健康的，”Bucky轻轻笑了起来，“我他妈的简直累惨了，你们这些家伙。”

“你看起来很高兴。”Natasha说。

“我是真的真的真的很开心。我们……”他越过肩头瞟了Steve一眼，确保他还在睡，然后又转回来看着屏幕。“四个都平安出生，”他对他们做口型，“我得说，这一切真是太好了。他们都喝了那个——Bruce，你用鲸鱼油脂做的东西，那个配方奶可受欢迎了，他们爱死它了。”

“我很高兴听到这个。”Bruce的声音有点闷闷的，就像是在尝试抑制自己的情绪。站在旁边的Thor伸手拍拍他的肩膀。

“我们很感谢你能让我们见见你的新家庭成员们，”Thor说，“我们应该让你休息的。请告诉我们什么时候能去探望你们？当然，我们会带上你提到的饮品。”

“你们可以——嗯——Jarvis，帮帮我，我都不知道今天几号了，”Bucky眯着眼看着出现在旁边的一个细长条的全息计时器，“六个小时？六个小时之后印刻就应该结束了。六个小时行吗？现在是半夜还是什么时候？”

“现在是早上八点五十分，”Pepper贴心地提醒。

“噢。噢，那还不算太晚，很好。好了，在那之前我觉得我应该先去睡一下，我已经快没力气了，缺少睡眠。” 当Rosie突然在他臂弯里扭动着想要离开时，他笑了起来。“我，呃，我爱你们，明天见，不，今天晚些时候。”

“去睡觉，”Tony命令道。

**

Pepper猜赢了。

**

Bruce带领着这支心怀祝愿的小小队伍，一只手推着一个滚动小冰箱，里面全是海鲜。Jane则小心翼翼地用托盘端着咖啡。Tony示意Jarvis询问一下里面的情况，然后等待着信号。当绿色的信号灯闪烁时，Thor帮所有人打开了门，笑着催促大家进入房间。

这间Barnes和Rogers的卧室一片混乱。通常会有几堆衣服散落一旁的池边，现在又多了几瓶空的半品脱的奶瓶，各种不同尺寸的毛巾，没喝完的水瓶，还有块电子白板，上面写满了名字，有划掉的，有圈出来以防忘记的。

Steve在池子里，有半个身子泡在水下，Bucky则坐在水池边，轻轻踢着他的脚，让水下的小家伙追着玩。“嘿伙计们，”Steve和他们打招呼，看起来已经休息好了，而且看上去似乎相当——超然，“抱歉，这里很乱。”

“完全没关系，”Jane回答，顺手帮忙收拾起一些零散的东西，然后问他需不需要喝些什么。Steve感激地叹了一声，从她手里挑了杯饮品。而Bucky则完全沉迷在这个和孩子们玩的游戏里，Jane不得不用脚轻轻推了推他，好让他注意到她。

“喔！噢，抱歉。谢谢。”他接过他的饮料。

“我想Bucky还在印刻阶段呢，”Steve随意地说，“所以大家都给他点儿空间呗。”

“闭嘴。”Bucky充满爱意地说。

Steve转回身看向其他人，笑了起来。用手势示意他们靠近一点。“抱歉我们没有多余的椅子或者坐的地方。你们见过Rosie和Pip了？”

“是的。”Darcy几乎抢答道。

“那好。Jasper在…我来找找Jasper。”Steve跳进水里，尾巴翻腾了一下以潜得更深，然后把什么东西抱在臂弯里。当他重新浮出水面时，一个看起来很不安的宝宝正试图把脸埋进Steve的臂肌里。

“噢——，”Sam说，“他在害怕什么？”

“我觉得他只是比较害羞，”Steve把他稍稍转过来一点，让他们能够瞧见他——深蓝色的鳞片，松软的棕色头发，“Jasper，来见见你的叔叔阿姨吧？”

Jasper听话照做了。他聚精会神地盯着面前这群人，然后又把脸埋回Steve的手臂里。

Steve挑了挑眉。“我现在把Jasper放回去。”他把他放在水中，他立刻就消失了，“Bucky，你可以把Clara抱来这边吗？”

“Clara就在你身后呢。”Bucky被逗乐了。Steve眨了眨眼，转了个身，大笑着把她从水中抱出来。蓝色的鳞片，一绺绺淡金色头发，以及显而易见的，小了一号的体型，“这是Clara。”Steve自豪地向大家介绍。

“她简直太完美了，”Pepper说。

“我快被萌死了，”Darcy用气音和Bruce说。

“挺住，”Bruce鼓励她，然后又转头对Steve说，“我带了更多的配方奶，还有一些牡蛎。厨房已经把它们去了壳。你想要现在喂他们吗？还是我先把它们放进小冰箱里？”

Steve笑了起来。“冰箱吧，谢谢。不过给一瓶奶给Darcy吧。

Darcy小声地尖叫起来。Clint大笑着用手肘把她挤上前去，直到她拿起奶瓶。

“Rosie吧？”Bucky建议。

“对。Darcy，你只需要过去坐在Bucky旁边，然后在他旁边弄起些水花。”

“水花？”她听从指挥走过去坐好，看向围绕在Bucky的脚旁的那个模糊的身影。

Bucky向前探身，用手指轻轻敲击水面，让那个小家伙注意到这儿。她从水里探出头，露出小小的笑容，向池边游近了一些，张开她的手臂。

“Darcy会把你抱出来。”Bucky对她说，一边推了推Darcy。

“我吗？是我。当然是我。”Darcy把瓶子放在身边，也慢慢伸出手臂，留意着Rosie会不会突然发些小脾气之类的。Rosie一开始看起来有些困惑，但是当认真观察了Darcy一会儿后，她似乎终于决定她还算是个可以接受的选择。她稍稍向Darcy移近了一点，允许Darcy把她从水里抱出来，安置在怀里。

Bucky显然意识到小宝宝会把她的衣服都弄湿。“我可以用毛巾把她裹起来，如果你——”

“不，不，我不在乎，我的上帝，她真漂亮，”Darcy看着她，笨拙地摸索到奶瓶握在手里，“伙计们，她的眼睛是蓝色的。他们多可爱啊。Bucky，她简直是无价之宝。”

Steve和Bruce愉快地对视了一下。

“嘿嘿嘿，”Sam哼着调子，跪在水边，看着Pippin从水里探出头来观察现在是什么情况，“很高兴又见到你啦。”

Pippin谨慎地观察了他一会，一个接一个地打量着大家。最后，他后退了一点，水下的尾巴左右摆动，转身去看Steve在干什么。Steve在他经过身旁时摸了摸他的头发，这显然又让他改变了主意，选择游了回去。

“难怪那些关于新生儿的视频会让你困惑，”Pepper评论道，“看到他们只能在一个地方扭动而不能到处爬，你一定觉得他们是生病了。”

“不是生病，严格来说，只是……只是有种警觉，毕竟你知道，我更习惯周围都是些健康的幼崽们动来动去，四处探索。有时候也许你一个不留心，他们就跑去啃珊瑚了，”Steve把Pippin抱起来，把他举在空中，仰望着他，“你觉得呢，小家伙？你看起来可是兄弟姐妹里最自在的。想不想试试让别人来喂你？”

Pippin没有明白他在说什么，只是用尾巴轻轻扫着Steve 的脸颊。Steve笑了起来，转头望向Bucky和Darcy。“那边还好吗？”

Bucky侧了侧身让他能看到情况。他轻轻凑过去调整了一下Darcy拿着奶瓶的角度，然后耸了耸肩。“我们挺不错的。”

Darcy看着Rosie尝试用胖嘟嘟的小手去扶着奶瓶。“我们棒呆了。”


End file.
